Ruby Red in Mineral Town
by Secret Snoopy
Summary: There's a movie filming in Mineral Town... starring the villagers! But sometimes the story behind the camera can become more interesting than the film itself.
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or anything that I might have included in his fic, which would include my name, and stuff. I dunno, just in case my parents sue me, coz technically I'm their property until I'm eighteen right? So I have to spend six hours a day digging holes in my backyard while one of them whips me... oh, you're saying that's not normal? Ha, you LIE! 

Author's Note: After a couple of months (about five) of writer's block (for Harvest Moon at least) or a hiatus or whatever you would like to call it, I finally came up with an idea. I hope you guys like it, and if you don't... uh... just smile and nod. Yeah, just like that!

I also noticed that my title is incorrect; Mineral Town is supposed to be for Playstation, while Flowerbud Village is Harvest Moon 64 (the one I play), but... I've gone deep enough with it already. Today is Monday, August 22nd, 2005 and I'm updating all my stories.

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The Announcement

(Ann's POV)

"Cotton candy! Get your cotton candy here!"

"How would you like a refreshing glass of lemonade to cool off on this beautiful summer day?"

"Treat yourself with cakes, cookies and pies! And don't forget to wash it down with a cool glass of fresh milk!"

"Anyone want a bottle? A pair of sheep clippers? A cow milker!" Rick waved his merchandise in the air desperately.

I rolled my eyes. "Give it a rest, Rick. If you couldn't sell them before, you're not going to sell them now."

Rick shook his head confidently. "That's where you're wrong Ann. These people will buy anything if they think they need it." He cleared his throat. "Sheep shears on sale! Last pair on the island! Get 'em while you still can!" Sure enough, a group of brainless adults hurried over to snatch the product before an inevitable death that would precede if they did not own it.

The vendors were certainly doing well. They'll set up shop here in the town's square whenever they think a lot of people will be willing to spend large amounts of cash. There were a lot more vendors then there usually is during, say, a festival. Sam the Salesman was here, selling his usual defected or misleading products. Jeff and Elli had a bakery corner. May and her grandmother were selling lemonade. Lillia and Basil were selling flowers, seeds and fruit. Even Rick was trying to mooch off our town's naivety.

But what everyone was really supposed to be here for hadn't begun just yet. The mayor was going to address the public in a few minutes on what he called 'the most important thing to ever happen to our island'. But that's just an opinion.

"Hi Ann!" Karen waved to me from the produce shipper's stand, a cone of cotton candy in her hand. "How are you enjoying the festivities?"

"You mean the crowds of impulse buyers that will pay for anything that's shiny?" I grabbed a clump of her pink crystals and popped them into my mouth. "I find it amusing." The two of us strolled down the merchant stands until we found Elli, Maria and Popuri.

"C'mon Elli," Popuri begged. "You're our friend. Aren't we your friends?"

"Of course you guys are my friends. But you're still not getting a free slice of cake."

"Hey guys," I greeted them. "How's the bakery stand doing today?"

Elli grinned. "Other than Popuri, surprisingly well." She turned and gave Jeff a grin, who in return blushed furiously. He quickly turned away and ducked under the table to fetch more cookies. I wonder if Elli knows about how Jeff feels about her...

"Ooh, pink!" Popuri bounced over to Karen, compelled by her friend's cotton candy.

"So," I began loudly. "Why do you think the mayor called us down?"

"Probably just to tell us about the dangers of too much television," Elli rolled her eyes. "Or the fear of genetically modified foods, even though our town doesn't even have enough money to even do THAT."

Just then, the mayor stepped up to the podium by the water fountain and tapped on his microphone. "E...excuse me... testing... testing..." the speakers gave off some feedback, causing a collective groan around the square.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly at the throng of citizens. "Anyway, I've called you all down here for a very special reason." And he began to go off in a tangent, a habit of his. After talking about why town should use solar power instead of hydro power (what an idiot), he finally got to the point. "Over the years, I've noticed that our island isn't as financially stable as it used to be..." Okay, off on a tangent again. "...So I propose that we shoot a low budget film on this island."

The reaction was mixed. Most of it was good, with the exception of one person.

"You're crazy, Thomas!" Rick shouted from his table, his attempt to make people notice him. My cousin isn't someone you would want to affiliate with. He's part loner, part lazy, part desolate and a whole lot of annoying. But I have to put up with it, because he's still my cousin.

The mayor sneered at him condescendingly at his position on the podium, but didn't dignify his outburst with any kind of comment. "Now, over a many rainy days, I've written my fair share of plays and stories. One, which I would call a romantic masterpiece, if I do say so myself, will be the base of our film. We're looking for actors and actresses, so I hope you all come to the audition, which will take place tomorrow at the towns square from ten a.m. to three p.m. The judges then will make decisions and post a list of the recipients of each role beside the fountain, right behind me." He pointed behind him, then observed the crowd with interest. "We're especially looking for a young man and a young woman to play the leads."

I pretty much tuned out from there. "A movie!" I squealed. "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah!" Karen's eyes were lit up. "And we get to star in it too!"

"But..." Popuri began with a tone of resentment. "There is only one lead... and five of us." We eyed each other suspiciously.

Maria shook her head immediately. "No... I'm not auditioning." Surprise surprise! "I'm helping behind the scenes, that's all."

"Yeah, I don't want to be the lead," Elli told us, absentmindedly nibbling on a peanut butter cookie (A/N: I love 'em!). "I want to be a small character, like... one of the lead character's sister or something smaller than that."

"Well, I want to be the lead," Popuri declared.

"Me too," Karen and I said in unison.

"Uh oh..." Elli murmured uncomfortably.

"Well, you know," Popuri shrugged casually. "It's all up to the people who will be auditioning us to choose who they think is best."

"Yeah," I drawled. "But... who do you think is going to play the lead male?"

The five of us stood rooted to the ground, shocked.

"I hope it's Jack," Karen said with not a single sign of modesty. "He'd look good on me."

Maria grimaced a little bit. "Don't worry. What my dad said about it being a masterpiece is a huge exaggeration to say the least. I've read the script, and it's not that steamy."

I gawked. "You've read the script? What's in it!"

"Well... I can't tell you..." Maria blushed. She quickly excused herself, probably to stop the damage before it could start. Peer pressure is a beautiful thing!

"I better start practicing for the audition," Karen decided once the crowds started dissipating and the stands were being packed up. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, I should practice too," Popuri agreed once Karen had left. "Bye." And she was gone.

"Don't you want to practice too?" Elli looked me up and down.

"Nah," I waved my hand dismissively. "I've had plenty of practice." However, I didn't tell them that my 'practice' were things like pretending to have fun when we were kids while playing 'Princess' or feigning interest when Karen would drone on and on about her parents and how she hated working at the vineyard. "I'll help you and Jeff clean up."

"Thanks," Elli smiled appreciatively. And we both ended up getting that free slice of cake that Popuri had opted for so much just a few moments ago.

"You want to practice for the parts together?" Elli offered. "We can have actual dialogue then."

"Sure, okay," that sounded like a good idea. But the thought of auditioning in front of a panel of judges didn't faze me out at all. In fact, it gave me a surge of adredilene. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Author's Note: Gasp I... finally... have... a new story! I'm so proud! Hee hee! I'm not sure if I spelled adrediline correctly... adredelene... adredeline... whatever. And please PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Thanks a whole bunch! 


	2. The Audition

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah-blah blah blah blah... 

Author's Note: Second chapter... yeah! My first fic was my baby... my second fic was my 'I don't give a rat's ass about it' fic, what is THIS fic going to be? Okay, I don't really think like that, but that's what John Mayer said about his albums! He's was kidding... I think.

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The Audition

(Karen's POV)

I had been up all night... I tried so hard to get some well-needed rest, but I just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Some of it was my nerves, but the rest of it came from the abrupt shouts from my parents downstairs. They were fighting... again. For no real reason, which is common in their arguments. I told them to shut up but they didn't hear me.

But it was now ten o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't take a snooze if you drugged me. Anxiously combing my hair in front of my mirror, I scrutinized my image. I could be a celebrity. I have the looks and the charisma. The only thing that might hold me back is my attitude sometimes. Yeah, I know sometimes I can lash out or act selfishly, but I don't do it on purpose. It comes from my dad, I guess. It was always his way or no way... and I had to break out of that mould if my mom wouldn't.

This was my chance to spite him. If I finally became famous, I could leave the island, and he could have absolutely no say in it. It would be selfish for him to demand that I stay. I'm not doing this only to piss my father off though. I really want to be famous.

"Okay Karen," I said to my reflection. "It's do or die time. This is your chance to finally get your big break. Don't choke." I look one more glance at my mirror image, then set out for my audition; the few minutes that could make or break the rest of my life.

It's a short walk to the towns square, so I dawdled. There's no rush; I had plenty of time to make it to my audition. But once I slowly climbed the steps up, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was one of the last ones there! Everyone was already in line, practicing lines frantically. Oh my God, and to think... I was worried about being too early!

I spotted Popuri and Ann near the back of the line, exchanging dialogue. I cut the line (which caused for some eyes to turn my way but I didn't care) to stand beside them.

"Oh hi Karen," Popuri said half-heartedly. Almost like she was disappointed to see me... well, she should be. I've just become a threat.

"Hey guys," I peeked over Ann's shoulder to look over the script. "Where's Elli?"

"She's not auditioning after all... she'll be helping out behind the scenes just like Maria," Ann told me.

"Oh, that's a shame," I said out of habit. "Get a lot of practice in?"

"No, not really," Ann shrugged.

"Ooh, tons," Popuri contradicted.

The three of us practiced, not really together though. Standing with each other, but... in our own little space, if you get my gist. It wasn't long before we were up.

"Next!" an unfamiliar voice shouted impatiently.

"Um... Popuri stepped back nervously. "You first."

"No way," Ann shoved her forward. "You said that you'd go first!"

"I... I changed my mind!"

"Fine! I'll go first!" I confidently walked around the feuding couple and entered the little temporary tent they had set up for auditions. I took a second to survey the judges...a man and a woman. They were people I had never seen before. My pulse suddenly doubled.

"Name."

I flashed the woman judge a genuinely surprised look. On this island no one ever asks you what your name is, because everyone knows it. But then I chastised myself for being so foolish, I've never met this person. And if I plan to ever become famous, I better get used to auditions.

This time, I flashed her my brightest smile. "Karen Langer."

"Age."

"Twenty-three."

"Any particular part you are auditioning for?"

"Yes, the lead."

They both looked up from their papers to face me. "What part of the script will you be reading from?"

My heart beat now tripled. I didn't have a script with me, and I didn't really remember what the one Ann and Popuri had was like. "Um... I don't have a script." I twisted the ends of my shirt nervously.

The man handed me a booklet from a stack on their table, which I graciously accepted.

"Well, pick a part now," the woman said, sounding annoyed.

I flipped to a part that I had been rehearsing off Ann and Popuri's copy. "Act II, Scene II."

"All right," she put her pen down and leaned back on her chair. "So us what you got."

The man started first. "You don't look like a girl I've seen before," he said in monotone.

I forced my face into a disgusted expression. "Is it because a lot of girls don't like to be seen by you?"

"I travel a lot, I see a lot of people."

"You travel a lot?" my exaggerated appearance went from repulsion to curiousity. "Why would you come to our small town? It's not a place you pass by."

"I like to see things; I don't care if they're significant or not."

The rest of the audition continued for another couple of lines until the woman cut me off. "All right, we've seen enough." Her face was stone- cold... did that mean she didn't like me, or was she always like this?"

Again, I smiled. "Thank you-"

"Next!"

I scampered out of the tent before I could waste any more of their time. I found Ann standing outside, casually leaning on one of the tent's support poles.

"How'd it go?" she asked me.

I gave her a half-and-half look. "I think it went okay." That's how I really felt too... it wasn't a bad performance, but it wasn't one of my best either. "You nervous at all?"

"Nah," Ann thumbed through her script. "I mean, it's not a big deal right?"

"If it's not to you, but this is the biggest moment for me, no lie," I shuddered a little. "This could be the break I'm looking for."

"But I thought you wanted to be a dancer!" Ann pointed out. "I thought you wanted to go to the best dancing schools in the world and perform at the biggest venues with other dancers and..." she trailed off.

"That'll always be the dream," I dug into the stone floor with the toe of my shoe. "But my parents can't afford to send me to dance school... not at the rate the vineyard is going."

Ann gave me a sympathetic look. "Well... I'd miss you a lot..." she blushed at her uncharacteristic sentimentality.

"You won't have the chance to, because I'll never be able to go anyway," I looked down forlornfully. "But that's why it's important that I land this part, because at least I can still be famous. That's the ultimate goal I guess."

"Yeah..." Ann looked off to the side just as Popuri reappeared from the tent, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Didn't go so well huh?" I said, trying to keep my voice straight. But I couldn't help but feel gleeful at her discomfort.

"I dunno..." she patted her hair down. "They kept asking me weird questions about my clothing, like 'What's with all the pink? What do you think about red?'" She shrugged her shoulders, trying to shake off the uneasiness on her back. "What's wrong with pink anyway!" Popuri's eyes flashed angrily.

'It's a gay colour, that's what,' I wanted to say, but I held my tongue. "I dunno," I mumbled coyly. Ann vanished into the tent quickly without a reply.

"Really, I don't care if I get the lead or not," Popuri said out of the blue. "But I want a part so that my name IS near the top on the casting list."

"You don't want the lead!" I glowered at her. "Then why the hell are you auditioning for the lead then! You're just being selfish!"

Popuri looked taken aback. "What are you talking about? I can try for any part I damn well please! Just because I'm not so desperate to grab any kind of fame doesn't mean I don't care at all!"

I was starting to regret saying what I said to Popuri, but something provoked me to go further. Fortunately for the both of us, Ann appeared just then.

"Hey, that was kinda fun," Ann grinned. "What do you say we go down to the bakery and grab a bite to eat?"

"Okay, sure," Popuri nodded in agreement. "I have a craving for some yummy apple pie. Do you think Elli will give us some for free?"

Four o'clock seemed so far away. Ann, Popuri and I spent the whole day together, strolling around town, then the mountain, then back to town, then we went to Ann's farm and I tried to ride a sheep ('cept Ann got mad... oh well), then back to the mountain, then to my vineyard, then back to town, then to the beach, then to the mountain. And that was until lunchtime. But eternity passed, and it was finally time to see our fate... well, my fate.

As we made our way up the steps to the towns square again, I had butterflies in my stomach. It took everything within me to keep myself from throwing up.

Once we finally stepped off the last stair, a loud cheer rose from the people who were gathered in front of The List. My heart skipped a beat. The lead was one of us three (well, DUH, we're the only ones who auditioned for it).

"_CONGRATULATIONS POPURI_!" They all shouted, rushing to her.

Popuri got the lead? I couldn't believe it. All my hopes and dreams were broken to a girl who didn't even give a rats ass about this part; it meant absolutely nothing to her. Fighting back a waterfall of tears, I turned on my heel and ran home.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update (to anyone who's reading this). There was some work at school that I kept having to do, and I've been spending way too much time playing SimGolf (hee hee, it's a fun game!). But I won't take so long to update next time, coz I have a long weekend coming up (whoo!). 


	3. The First Shooting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me, coz I couldn't give you anything anyway! 

Author's Note: Yes yes... Popuri got the lead. Isn't that a GOOD thing? Well... if Karen got it, it would be totally incest! Guess that totally gives away who got the male lead! So the people who are so patient to read my stupid rambling, ranting, venting, random author's notes get the slightest of advantages! Anyway, I know you're telling me to shut up and get on with the freggin story now so I will.

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The First Shooting 

(Popuri's POV)

I got the lead! I didn't expect to, but I'm so grateful that I did! It could open some doors for me that I would of never considered stepping through otherwise.

As everyone crowded around me in congratulates, I saw Karen run off in the corner of my eye. I know she really wanted this part, but I was mad at her now. First she acts like I don't even deserve the part just because I don't want it as bad as her, and now she ruins the moment by trying to make me feel guilty about it. I'm not that stupid, I know wrong from right. And that girl is definitely wrong.

"Ann, you're playing Popuri's best friend, and Karen's playing Cliff's sister... hey, where did Karen go?" Mayor Thomas scanned the area, baffled. "I could of sworn I saw her come in with you girls."

"Who knows, who cares?" I said darkly. I wasn't going to let her selfishness spoil this moment for me.

Ann, who had sauntered over to the casting list, gasped. "C-cliff's the leading male!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Cliff huh?" Well, what did I think about him. He's kinda cute, I have to admit. But seriously, that guys scares me a little bit. His bird, his clothing (if you can call it that), and so on. I've never ever spoken a word to him before.

But Ann looked a little distressed. "Y-you? And Cliff?"

"Whatsa matter? Jealous, Ann?" I smirked.

"N-No!" she tried so hard to cover it up, but I could see her cheeks turn a little pink. "I just mean that... good luck with him," now she grinned back at me, trying to make it look like she was sorry for me. I knew how Ann felt about Cliff... even though she says she hates his guts, I can tell that he's swept her off her feet. I doubt they're dating undercover, but I think they both feel the same way about each other. It could get awkward.

Shooting started the next day, and I had mixed feelings about it. I knew I'd have to face Karen at some point. She still did have a part in the movie after all. A part of me... no, ALL of me was hoping that maybe no one told her about her minor part, though it'd be a miracle, since news travels around town faster than it does on the internet.

"I'm here," Karen announced upon her arrival to the bar (where we were shooting the very first scene). Damn, there goes my dreams. I turned sharply to the other direction, leaving myself with a view of the old, liquor-soaked barrels that cluttered the back of the building.

"Popuri," Karen began uncertainly. "I know that you're probably mad at me, and I'm sorry for yesterday."

I slowly spun back to face her. "Really?" It wasn't like Karen to apologize for... anything.

"Yeah, you deserve the part just as much as I did."

I smiled widely and pounced on her with a big hug. "Thanks Karen. That means a lot to me." I was sincerely touched by what Karen had done. She's never expressed any regret for anything she's ever done wrong to me. So this _did _mean a lot to me.

The first scene consisted of me, Ann and a few extras. I was jus handed the full script a few seconds after entering the bar, and I had a few minutes to leaf through it. It's not as thick as I thought it would be; about fifty pages. Enough for about an hour movie, I suppose. I also scanned for any awkward scenes in the movie... how much times would I have to kiss him? Once is too many... good looking or not, Cliff scared the hell out of me.

"Okay, everyone's here," Mayor Thomas waved his arms around to get everyone's attention. "First of all, congratulations for receiving a role in the island's most important event... ever!" How much times has he said that? "Blah blah blah blah... now, it's time to shoot our first scene. I'm sure you've all taken the time to read the script... blah blah blah blah... Popuri and Ann, you two are to stand over here and walk in to the bar, all the while saying your lines, all right?"

"Yup," we nodded in unison.

"All right, get into your positions everybody!" The camera crew and the cast scrambled to get into place. "Act One, Scene One, Take One... _action_!"

It took a few tries (but not as much as I thought it would) for Mayor Thomas to be pleased.

Ann and I trudged up the steps to the bar.

"He left? Just got up and left? How could Todd do that?" Ann said.

"You know why? Because he got bored. Bored or this stupid town, and bored of me." I answered darkly.

"But Todd came here just five days ago, he couldn't of been _that_ bored. I mean, we've lived in Mineral Town for all our lives, and we don't get bored."

"Yeah, you're right. He didn't get bored of this town. He just got bored of me." Ann opened the door and we both walked in. "I've never been able to hold down a guy for more than a month Marian. I'm like, a guy repeler."

"Don't say that Ruby! Besides, you're only nineteen. You've got plenty of time to meet a guy, fall in love, get married and live happily ever after."

I scoffed. "And if I don't by the time I'm twenty, my parents are going to step in and find a guy for me. I can't let them do that! It's creepy! I thought Todd would be my savour... but I guess I'll end up in an arranged marriage. Marian, you gotta help me find a guy in three months!"

The two of us slid into bar stools, where Jeff was washing a beer mug.

"Damn Luke," Ann said. "Ruby needs a drink, and fast."

"You upset about Todd?" Jeff filled the mug up to the top and slid it in front of me. "I heard about that."

I gasped. "You heard! From who!"

"Celeste, who told my grandmother, who told my aunt, who told my mom, who told my dad, who told me." Jeff smirked. "It's cheaper than buying a newspaper."

"Oh that's great!" I pounded my fist on the counter. "Now everyone knows what a loser I am."

"What'd you expect though?" Jeff gave Ann a mug of draft beer. "That guy was in the military. You knew he was going to have to leave soon anyway."

"But he didn't tell me when he'd leave. We hung out in the mountains for a while the day before he left, and I asked him. He said he didn't know."

"A stroll in the mountains? Sounds romantic," Ann drawled.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "And... we were all alone..." I rotated my index finger around the edge of the mug.

"Oh you didn't!" Jeff threw his cleaning cloth over a tap in disgust. "How could you do that? How could you be so naïve? Todd was just taking advantage of you!"

"What? No way!" I shook my head. "He wouldn't use me..." the sick realization struck my character. "Oh my God, you don't think so, do you?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jeff and Ann shouted in unison.

I feigned surprise and disgust. "But... that can't be! He... I..." shaking my head, I left in mid sentence out the door.

"_CUT_!" shouted the mayor. "Okay, great job guys, nice work. Okay, everyone, take five," and the whole bar erupted into conversation.

"Wow, we got through our first scene!" I grinned as I walked back into the building.

Ann sighed. "Wow, it's a lot tougher than I thought. It took almost an hour for just five minutes of movie time."

I grabbed a muffin from a table and bit into it. "But it's all worth it."

In five minutes, I'd have to start my scene... the one that I meet Cliff... or 'Evan' in this movie. Oh my _God_, I'm so tired.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! Blushes It's just that I had so much stupid work at school and I didn't get too much time to spend on the computer as a result. Wrote this Sunday night and finished right after school today, since I had a shortened day and came home early. So sorry if it's a bit rushed or not very clear or whatever! Stupid school eh? That, plus I was watching a lot of golf in the weekends. Did anyone else see Mike Weir win the Nissan Open! Oh my freggin God I almost had a heart-attack when his SEVEN stroke lead went to nothing... but he still won and me so happy! Like Ann in my other fic! Cough Okay I'll shut up now... unless you want me to keep going about Mikey then I will; otherwise I'll stop before you come to my house with pitchforks. 


	4. The Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, blah blah blah. I don't even own myself, my parents do! Augh! 

Author's Note: Well, to anyone who's reading this... it's been quite a while since I've posted up a new chapter... a couple of month huh? It's not that I don't have anything to do (well, last week and this week are really busy for me), but I want to write; it's a hobby of mine (as it is to all of you!).

Also, I think it would be a little easier for everyone to follow the story if I gave you a cast listing. Keep in mind that this is subject to change (in like, every chapter), since I haven't really decided what's going to happen. So it's going to be a surprise to me just as it will be to you! Okay, here it is!

Popuri: Ruby (female lead)  
Cliff: Evan (male lead)  
Ann: Marian (female lead's best friend)  
Karen: (male lead's sister)  
Jeff: Luke (bartender)  
Duke: Reverend Johnson  
City Folk: Extras

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The Confession

(Maria's POV)

Huffing and puffing, I heaved the large plate of bite-size sandwiches and plopped it down on the large banquet table. When I had volunteered to help out at the movie set, I didn't know that I would have to carry heavy things! I'm not used to it. Maybe I should have practiced more with my books.

Popuri came out just then, indicating that the first scene had finished. Breathing a sigh of relief, she headed to the table immediately. "Boy, I'm starved!" she announced, grabbing a sandwich from the large stack and shoving it in her mouth.

"Popuri, Popuri!" my father (and naturally the director) waved his hand frantically. "You shouldn't be filling up on food right now!"

"Why not!" Popuri demanded.

"Because your appearance is very important, even your oral appearance." So, if you have something stuck in your teeth, it's unacceptable.

"But I'm feeling a bit faint," Popuri put her hand on her forehead dramatically. "I need some sugar in my body." We all know for a fact that Popuri ingests the most sugar in the whole town, but no one said anything.

After she finished her food, it was time to begin the second scene, the one where she would meet Cliff (or Evan) for the very first time. Yep yep, the love story starts to blossom.

Cliff appeared on the set, with a totally different look. He got a haircut, fresh clean clothes, and all the cuts, bruises and scratches on his face were gone. I could hardly recognize him.

Ann left the bar just then. With one glance at Cliff, she almost tumbled off the steps. I held my breath and waited for her reaction.

"Cliff? Is that you?"

I could tell that he was blushing, even behind the mask of makeup. "H-hi Ann... how'd your scene go?"

"Good, good," Ann mumbled shyly, also blushing.

"Ann, please clear the area," Popuri shouted, oblivious to their interaction. "We gotta start the scene right now." Ann almost tumbled again on her own feet, but finally made it to the table, where I was still rooted to.

"Hi Ann," I said. "How was your scene?" I didn't really care how her scene went, to be honest. But I figured that question might trigger her to start talking about how she REALLY felt about Cliffie-boy now.

"Oh my God, was that _really_ Cliff?" Ann was practically gasping for air. "He looks so different!"

"Oh really?" I brushed away a crumb that mared the holy white tablecloth. "I hadn't noticed." Of course, I just said that so Ann wouldn't feel threatened... not that I'm a threat at all.

"Are you _blind_?" Ann nearly turned over a stool on me. "It's so... different now."

Suddenly, Karen popped out of nowhere. "What's it to ya?" she smirked.

Ann blushed furiously. "What? Nothing!"

"Oh, come _on_!" Karen grabbed a strawberry and popped it in her mouth. "I bet you can't look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have a thing for my cousin."

"I don't!" Ann insisted. "Seriously, I don't like him! I don't!" it seemed like she was desperately trying to convince herself.

"Yeah, right," I said involuntarily. Then I cupped my hand over my mouth.

"Maria! You're taking Karen's side?" Ann whined. "How could you?"

"Because she knows I'm right!" Karen declared proudly. "Isn't that right Maria?"

Well, yeah. But I couldn't say anything. That's not a nice thing to do. But then what can I say? "I don't know..." I quickly turned the other way. "Here comes the water," I pointed to a few men carrying large cartons full of bottled mineral water. But we all focused our attention to Popuri and Cliff.

"Quiet! Quiet on the set!" Mayor Thomas stood on his director's chair. "We're ready to shoot now! Everyone take your positions!"

"Hey Karen," Ann whispered. "When's your scene?"

Karen looked dumbfounded. "Uh... I don't know..." she flipped through her booklet. "I think I don't come on for another few scenes. But that's okay. I'll pull a James Dean and impress the world with a minute of acting."

Pull a James Dean? Huh, that'd be interesting. When you think about it, Karen and Dean are alike in many ways. They even kind of look alike. And they're both moody and unpredictable. Is Karen Langer destined to suddenly become famous in her first movie then die tragically at a young age (which would have to be next year). Oh, I would never wish that on her. It could make her a legend and stuff, but I don't think it's worth it to die so young. But you can't help dying sometimes. Anyway, rant rant rant! Focus on the scene!

Popuri staggered down the bar steps and kept walking furiously with her head hanging down low. Neither Cliff nor Popuri would realize they were headed in a collision course in tee minus 2... 1...

"Ow!" Popuri looked up, her hand on her head. "Watch where you're going!" She was too furious to give anyone the time of day.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, a little dazed by the impact

"Well, you should be sorry," Popuri snapped. "God, what is wrong with your half of the population?"

"What do you mean?" Cliff gave her a half surprised and half insulted glance.

"You..." her fists tightened. "All you people care about is getting some action! Our feelings are never in consideration! You... you people should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Cliff scratched his face, a nervous habit of his I've seen him do many times. A layer of makeup stained his fingertips.

"Cut!" Mayor Thomas stepped in. "Makeup people! And Cliff, please try not to touch your face."

"Sorry," Cliff said quietly. A team of people encircled him and began reapplying the face paint back on his face.

I turned back to see Ann's reaction to the scene. Karen was giving her a big hug. "Aw, Ann! We're going to be cousins-in-law! I'm so happy!" I smiled, concealing my laughter.

"Stop that Karen!" Ann pushed her away, still blushing.

"Oh, I just can't wait!" Karen droned on, dancing in circles around Ann. "You're going to have to make _me _the bridesmaid, because it's just common sense. And I can only imagine how Ann, farm-girl would look in a gorgeous white strapless wedding gown with a long veil... that May can hold for you! Oh, but then she'd have to be the flower girl-"

"Karen! I'm going to kill you!"

"-I don't know who would be Cliff's best man, probably Jack. And when you have your first child, you can name it after me, because I'm the reason why you two were together right?"

"Maria! Make her stop!" Ann whimpered at me.

"Me?" I said meekly. "Why me?" I knew that once Karen was on a role, it was hard to stop her.

"Because you and Elli are the only two voices of reason in our group. And since I don't see Elli anywhere, you're going to have to do it!"

"All right!" Mayor Thomas shouted. "Quiet on the set! Karen, stop jumping, you're going to tire yourself out!" he grabbed his megaphone. "Karen Langer stop dancing! Okay, places everyone! We'll continue where we left off! Cliff, try not to touch your face again, and stand over there... there, where the big X is! No, stand over it with your right foot! Popuri, you do the same! No, with the other X!" he threw down his megaphone and heaved a loud sigh. "Okay, ready everyone? Three, two, one, roll film!"

I hated that megaphone. He had one when I was ten, and every time he would use it (usually for town meetings and emergencies), I'd become very irritated. Of course, no one saw this, but inside I was. It was so loud, I just wanted to scream back every time he used it. When I was twelve, I did the unthinkable; I swiped it and buried it in the mountain. Only one of the carpenters found it. Grr...

"I think I'm melting," Cliff moaned, after another "_CUT_"was yelled. "The makeup's kind of itchy. Maybe I'm allergic."

"Stop complaining! You're wasting time, film and money! This movie's supposed to be done in a month! So just stick with it or I'm replacing you with no pay!"

I had never heard my father speak in such a manner that I was ashamed of him. Sure, there were all those boring, not intellectual and rambling speeches he makes a couple of times a year, but he's never that rude. Maybe being a director of a movie's inflating his ego.

"All right all right!" Cliff growled after a short squabble. "I'm trying though. It's not easy!"

They went back to their places and continued on with their dialogue. It was word for word what my father had written a few years back. The script didn't much excite me, but watching two people perform it certainly did.

"What? What did I do?" Cliff looked around. "Did someone hurt you or something?"

"That's none of your business!" Popuri turned around to leave but Cliff grabbed her back.

"C'mon, tell me. I have a right to know, since you attacked me for no good reason just a second ago. I don't even know who you are!"

"That's right, you don't know who I am," Popuri forced herself out of his grasp. "And that's the way I intend to keep it with your half of the population!" before Cliff (uh, or Evan) could get another word edgewise, Popuri flew out of sight.

"Hey wait!" Cliff called after her, standing alone in front of the bar. "What do you mean by 'my half of the population?'"

"...And _CUT_!" Mayor Thomas nodded. "Good work. Okay, take five."

"Get this stuff off me," Cliff instructed the makeup team immediately.

"Whoo, that was fun!" Popuri did a little pirouette to the table.

"You did great Popuri," I smiled at her. And I wasn't just saying to be nice, like I do a lot. "You really made the words give a better meaning to me." Uh... a half truth.

"Thank you," she beamed. "It really did feel so natural up there."

"Sure," Karen cut in. "But I'm sure Ann would have more chemistry with Cliff, don't you think?"

Ann, who had a mouthful of pineapple, muffled out a "No!". But no one except me heard her.

"What are you doing? Trying to replace me because you're mad I got the lead and you didn't! Your apology before wasn't genuine at all!" Popuri's eyes blazed an uncomfortable crimson.

"That apology _was _genuine! I'm just saying that maybe you and Ann should switch roles... and _no_, I don't want the lead! Kissing my own cousin! You are _sick_!"

Mayor Thomas clapped his hands. "Popuri, let's go!"

She panted a few times. "Give me some time to calm down!"

He studied her for a second. "No, let's go now, we can use your anger right now." My father can be quite resourceful sometimes. He took her by the hand and guided her to the church. That was the setting of the next scene.

They perfected Popuri up again and began the next scene, which is one of the shortest in the movie.

Popuri (Ruby), running manically, stops to take a lungful of air, and finds herself standing in front of the church. After a moment to catch her breath, she hesitantly enters the building.

I can't see her anymore, but I know by heart what happens. There's no one else in the church. The crewmen built up a little confessional, which Popuri walks over to (but not after looking at every God fearing symbol in the building) and kneels down at to clear herself of her misdeeds.

"Tell me of your sins, my daughter," Duke's haunting voice said softly.

Popuri took a long breath. "Reverend Johnson, forgive me for I have sinned. Um... I... it's very very bad what I did. The worst thing you could ever do."

Duke gasped. "You... you did not kill did you?"

"Kill? Oh no! _No_!" Popuri shook her head viciously. "I just had pre-marital- "

"Oh, I see." Duke put a finger on his lip. "That is quite a sin."

"What should I do?" Popuri fidgeted on her knees.

"Well... there is a way, you can become reborn again."

"Reborn?" Popuri repeated. "What do you mean, 'reborn'?"

"Well, it's a ritual where others like you are dunked into water, and then pulled out after an amount of time, enough to become reborn again."

Just by hearing that, Popuri began gasping for air again. "So, I have to hold my breath underwater? I... I don't think I like this. I'm not very fond of either."

Duke cleared his throat. "It's the only way to wash yourself of your sins... please put that into consideration!" he added quickly when Popuri stood up.

"I can't do that. I can't drown. But I can't let myself live in sin. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I mean... if God doesn't strike me down right this instant, then maybe He has forgiven me." She stood in one place. "Lord, if you have forgiven my sins, then send no sign."

"Ooh, do what Reverend Johnson told you to do," Duke's disguised voice echoed through the empty church.

"Reverend!" Popuri swivelled around. "I'm sure eavesdropping is a sin as well."

"I'm pretty sure that it's not," he immerged from behind a bench. "Ruby, you're a good person. You come to church every Sunday, and you always help people whenever you can. Please don't let anything ruin your chances of getting up there."

"I'll think about it, Reverend. Thank you." With her head hanging low, she left the church. Once she was out back in the sunlight, she contemplated her plans.

"Ruby!" Ann ran up to her. "What were you doing there? Confessing?"

Popuri nodded.

"What did Reverend Johnson say?"

"That I should dunk myself in water and not come up until I'm 'reborn'."

Ann bit on her lip. "Uh... well, are you going to do that?"

"I don't think I could ever go through with that. It's too scary. One way or another it's too much. But... maybe God will forgive me if I never entangle myself with another guy again. No romance, ever. Just be a good human being, helping people as I go along until I die."

"Well," Ann have her a half smile. "I don't know if that's ever going to happen. It's easy to say that, but I don't think it's as easy to achieve."

"No, I promise!" Popuri stomped her foot on the ground. "From now on in, I'm going to just help other people and never ever date anyone ever again."

"...And, cut!" my father jumped from his chair. "Great, that was perfect. Okay! Lunchtime people! Be back on the set in an hour!"

Everyone filed down to the lunch tables where Elli, May and the Produce Man were slopping down food on Styrofoam plates and handing them out as each person went by.

"Yum, spaghetti," Ann said half-heartedly as we sat down at a nearby table.

"It's good for your energy," I pointed out, mirroring my father's thoughts.

"And I need it," said Karen, sliding a forkful of noodles in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed quickly. "I'm in the next scene. Finally, I get to make my very first debut appearance. This is a big deal people. I really should practice. Uh... see ya guys later." She picked up her plate and walked off with no indication of where she was going. Ann and I exchanged a glance, but said nothing about it. There was no time, because Popuri was headed our way. Compliment train makes a stop!

"You were great!" we all gushed.

"Thanks, really!" she couldn't help smiling. "But it's nice to have a break. The next scene will be the very first scene I'm not in."

Not only was this the next scene, but also the next act. This movie was really getting underway! Even though I had doubted my dad's ability to actually pull off something good, I couldn't help but feel enthusiastic and pleased with how everyone and everything was taking shape in our little town. Maybe this really would be the greatest thing to ever happen to our island after all.

* * *

Hum hum hum. Finally, got something up! Forgive me if the church part wasn't so accurate, because I'm not religious at all... actually, forgive me if you thought this chapter was stupid. I'll admit, it was a little sloppy coz I'm rushing through this so I can update asap. But what's the rush, it's only been five, six months right? I'll try to update this fic by the end of next week... oh hold on, this week is my harmony exam, and next week is the PGA Tour Championship... oh, dang. Okay, so I have to finish the next chapter between Sunday-Wednesday of next week. I think I can do it. And anyone who's reading this who cares can send me death threats until I update, kay kay? (Ooh ooh ooh, is this a love story between Cliff and Popuri or Cliff and Ann? Heh heh... well I think you all know the answer to that.) ;) 


	5. The Small Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or almost everything that I mentioned in this fic. Sigh. 

Author's Note: Ya! No more harmony class! My summer vacation has started now! Yeah, I was gypped of a real summer, but what are you going to do? I have to take (and pass, oi) harmony to get extra credits for school. My parents are still gonna make me graduate from high school with more credits than I need. Oh well. Anyway, enough of my problems, on with the movie (sorta!)! But you need the updated cast listing first!

Popuri: Ruby (female lead)  
Cliff: Evan (male lead)  
Ann: Marian (female lead's best friend)  
Karen: Claire (male lead's sister)  
Jeff: Luke (bartender)  
Duke: Reverend Johnson  
Lillia: Lead female's mom  
Basil: Lead female's dad  
Jack: Whiteman son  
Elli: Cassie (Lead female's sister)  
Kent: Kent (Lead female's brother)  
City Folk: Extras

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The Small Break

(Elli's POV... only by default though)

Everyone looked at me anxiously. Each had their Styrofoam plate held out in front of them.

"W...what?" I managed to say. Did they expect me to clean it for them?

"Could we have seconds?" Ann begged, smiling widely.

"Or thirds?" Rick shoved his cousin out of the way to make himself in front of the pack, an even wider smile on his face.

"Uh..." I glanced down at the pot. A few strands were left inside.

"Is there any more?" Popuri grinned, licking her lips.

I sighed. When I volunteered to help with the food, I didn't think I'd have to make such a large quantity. I suppose it's my own fault, because I didn't take a look at the cast listing. But who could of guessed that a simple movie like this would require so much people? Our town can't even support fifty people, let alone a hundred and fifty. Most of them were people I didn't even recognize, so it felt kind of weird to give them the food I spent my time carefully preparing... and yes, spaghetti is an easy dish to make but time consuming!

"Well, yeah-"I began. Handfuls of people rushed to the pot and savagely slurped down the remaining strands of pasta. "...but..." Well, it's too late to tell them that those were for me, May and the Produce Man. "Well... I guess the three of us will have to pick up lunch by the snack table," I said to myself, in a voice I thought no one else would be able to hear.

"Oh yeah the snack table!" someone I didn't recognize yelled. The cast and crew ran into the direction of the bar, where it had been set up this morning.

"What!" Zach (the produce man) stared down at the empty pot. "What happened to our lunch?"

"I..." I began uncertainly. "They..." The reason? I hate to say this, but I am a bit of a pushover. Literally, I can't fend off an army of hungry people.

Zach sighed. "It's okay. We'll just eat from the banquet table." The two of us walked to the direction of the food, only to realize that it had all been eaten up again. I gritted my teeth but didn't say a word.

"That's it," Zach sighed again. "That's all the food we made for today. There's absolutely nothing else."

May squirmed out of her father's grasp. "Daddy I'm hungry," she whimpered.

"We could have cake, pie and cookies for lunch," I suggested, suddenly inspired. Maybe having sweets for lunch wouldn't be so bad!

"No, it's all gone. Every morsel of food. We'll be up late tonight baking and cooking up a storm."

Oi. I like to cook, I really do. But not in army-size quantities. And I'm starting to feel a little disregarded and taken for granted. My grandmother helps out, but there's only so much she can do before she gets tired. Jeff tries to help too, but he doesn't have a lot of time right now, since he's got a speaking role in the movie himself.

"Those mooches are lucky that we're such good people," Zach grumbled under his breath. He scooped up May and turned around to leave. I was just about to do the same, when I noticed the mess that those people had made. Baskets, plates, forks, and crumbs everywhere. On the bright side, at least they didn't waste any food. But a mess was a mess, and I honestly felt obliged to clean it up.

As I picked up the plates and straightened the tablecloth, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation Mayor Thomas was having with the casting director.

"How could you forget that part?" our Mayor raged, waving the script high in the air.

"It's such a minor role, it won't largely affect the story outcome," the casting director said. "She only appears in one or two scenes, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? _Not _a big _deal_?" he slapped down the wad of papers. "It's a big deal because I say it's a big deal! We have to find someone to play her!"

"Well, then go ahead, find someone. I don't care. It's your movie, not mine. I was just trying to save you a bit of money, but if every single detail has to be in the movie then it's your call. Good luck convincing someone to play her in... oh, say, an hour." She then walked away hotly, taking pride in every stride she made.

Mayor Thomas looked around frantically. Oh crap! I tried to duck away behind the table, but he spotted me.

"Elli dear!" he galloped towards me. "Elli, hi, how are you?"

"Quite tired," I answered, quite truthfully.

"Uh, well..." Mayor Thomas scratched his head. "See here, we're in a quite a predicament... you see, my casting director forgot to find someone to play Ruby's rebellious sister."

"Oh, well, that's a shame," I said quickly. "Well, I better start with tomorrow's food."

"No, Elli. Would you... would you mind being that character? It's not very hard, and you'll get real lines and a credit in the movie!"

I thought about it. I already had a really small role as an extra in the bar (just to get 1000g for this adorable little bracelet for Popuri's birthday, which was coming up in two weeks), but an actual talking role might be good, but...

"Okay," the words popped out of my mouth before I could even contemplate all the pros and cons.

The Mayor grinned widely. "Thank you _thank _you! You won't regret this! Now, you have five minutes to get ready for the bar scene! Quickly now!" I rushed in the bar and took my place with Kai and Harris. The Midwife, Hall (Ann and Gray's father), the Head Carpenter, Rick and Gray filled up the rest (I never expected Gray to take part... I guess he's saving up money to buy a birthday present for Popuri as well to woo her!). Karen sat at the counter with Jeff pouring her a drink.

"Action!" Mayor Thomas shouted.

"Can I get a beer or what?" Karen pounded the counter.

Jeff eyed her suspiciously. "A young lady like you shouldn't be drinking beer."

"I've been drinking since I was sixteen. I think I know how to handle alcohol."

"Well then beautiful," Jeff poured what was really plain old water into a martini glass. "This one's on me." He winked at her.

I know I'm not supposed to be watching them (but 'enjoying' my drink and 'mingling' with my friends Kai and Harris), but I couldn't help it. That wink made me blush a bit, like it was directed at me. And this is going to sound very odd coming from me, but for someone who makes and serves sweets, he's got one hell of a body (Author's Note: I'm just making stuff up, so... don't think that it's true or anything, even though it _could _be true, but anywayz). I mean, how can he keep up a good figure? Look at me! I've been working at the bakery as long as he has and I'm pretty pudgy. I wonder if he likes pudgy girls...

"Uh, thanks," Karen studied the glass. "Is this is?"

"It's a martini," Jeff explained. "It's got more percent alcohol than beer so you sell it in a smaller quantity. But you can have as much as you want sweetie," he grinned mischievously at her.(Author's Note: Again, I'm too young to drink so I don't know if this is true either.)

Cliff walked in and plopped himself down beside Karen. "Hey sis... what is that?" he poked at the martini glass.

"I don't know," she pushed it away from her. "Take this back and get me a real drink, and I can pay for it myself," she snapped. Then she turned to Cliff. "And what took you so long Evan!"

"Sorry, I just got held up a bit," Cliff told her, his voice telling us he was still a little dazed. "This girl just started verbally attacking me. Then she flew off. Gosh Claire, maybe this town isn't as nice and peaceful as you said it was."

"Of course it is," Karen (Claire) maintained. "Just a couple of exceptions. We're just staying here for a few days anyway. But what do you mean, a girl verbally attacked you?"

"I don't know. She stumbled out of the bar, and started screaming about how people use other people and stuff."

"Maybe she was drunk. That _would _be a good explanation." Karen pointed out. She took a sip from her glass and grimaced. "Though it would take a lot to waste you. This stuff is so bland." Karen pushed the mug off to a side. "What did she look like?"

Cliff cleared his throat. "Well... I guess you could say she was pretty. Boy, all the pretty ones are lunatics."

Karen cocked her head. "Hey Evan, do you think your little sister is pretty?"

He grinned at her. "Sure. But you're crazy too."

"Why you little-"she grabbed her beer, poured it over his head and chased him outside, both of them laughing hysterically. With our parts done, everyone in the bar raced to the windows to catch the remainder of the scene. Neither Cliff nor Karen noticed Popuri in their path. Impact in two... one...

"Ow! What the hel-" Popuri doubled back. "It's you again!"

Cliff and Karen stopped laughing and looked at her. Karen climbed off her 'brother' to not give anyone the wrong idea. "You were the lunatic that cussed my brother out?"

Popuri twisted her face. "No... I... I didn't mean to. Sorry. I... I just forgot something at the bar. Excuse me." She tried to squeeze past them, but Karen couldn't allow that without a reasonable explanation.

"Why did you do that though?" Karen demanded.

"I'm sorry, all right!" Popuri scowled at both of them. "It's just that... I just broke up with my boyfriend."

Karen's eyes glittered in excitement. "A damsel in distress," she whispered to herself. Then she spoke loudly. "Uh... you know, I'm tired. I think I'm just going to head back to the hotel and take a nap." She gave Cliff a pat on the back. "I'll see you later bro." Karen quickly left the scene.

"So... are you okay?" Cliff asked Popuri after a moment's hesitation.

"Why wouldn't I be!" Popuri snapped. "I'm fine. I don't need a guy to make me happy. I'm perfectly fine all by myself."

Cliff raised one eyebrow. "You're certainly not afraid to tell total strangers your feelings."

"Well you're quick to judge me," Popuri snapped again.

You're not like any girl I've ever seen before," Cliff told her, a little intrigued.

"Is that because many girls don't like to be seen by you?"

"I travel a lot. I see a lot of people."

Popuri flashed him a surprised look. "Why would you stop here? It's not on the way to anywhere."

"I like to see everything, significant or not... I'm travelling around North America with my sister." Cliff anticipated her response.

"Travelling around!" Popuri wasn't as impressed as Cliff thought she would be. "Don't you have a job, or a family, or even a home!"

Cliff chuckled, almost reminiscent. "Now who's being judgemental?"

"You accuse me of things, but you don't even know me at all."

"It's the same on his side."

Despite their quarrel, you can sense a bit of attraction (A/N: Yeah, most of you are attracted to Cliff, hee hee). But both are too stubborn and too proud to admit it.

They both stared at each other intently before Popuri broke away. "I... I have to go." She scampered off quickly, giving Cliff a 'victory'. But Cliff was just left standing there, watching as she went inside.

"...Cut!" Mayor Thomas jumped in and we all poured out of the bar.

I was getting more and more hungry, which as a result made me more and more aggravated. And I had another scene coming up, where I would actually be on camera. I wasn't sure if I could do it though, especially a role that is not my nature at all. I'm supposed to act like I was dominant; too good for everything. I never act like that in real life.

I moseyed over to Maria's house, which was supposed to be Popuri (or Ruby)'s home for our scene. It was the biggest residential building in town so we had to use it.

I was to be inside with my 'mom' Lillia, my 'father' Basil (wow, Popuri's got it made) and our little 'brother', Kent. My stomach grumbled when I took my place, and I grumbled back at it.

"...Action!"

Popuri walked in, a dark red sweater draped over her arm. She smiled as Kent ran up to her.

"Hi big sister!" he squealed as she embraced him.

"Hi Kent," she gave him a kiss on the head and released him (the Mayor, our 'director' figured it would be easier just to let the youngsters keep their own names to cause less confusion for them).

Right about then, I was really, _really _hungry. My tummy was screaming, 'why are you tormenting me like this? What did I ever do to you?' But it was my turn to enter. Annoyed, I banged the door of Maria's room open. "Ruby, mommy and daddy have a surprise for you," I sneered at her in a condescending tone.

"What?" Popuri stood up. "What is it?"

"Don't worry," I assured her with scorn. "They've taken the trouble of doing everything in life for you. Not like they ever cared about me." I sat down at the table and rested my head on the heel of my hand. Lillia and Basil appeared from 'another' room.

"Ruby, darling!" both her parents grinned. Lillia caught a glimpse of the young sibling. "Um... Kent, would you go play in your room?"

"Why?" Kent asked with his natural sweet, naive innocence.

"We've got something very important to tell Ruby," Basil explained. Kent sauntered to Maria's room and closed the door.

Lillia glanced at me. "...Cassie, would you mind watching over Kent?"

I twitched my eye. "Yeah. Coz I'd much rather watch you send Ruby off with the richest and best bachelor in town when he should have been coupled up with ME, your oldest daughter." I couldn't wait to get away from the camera. I tried to do my best to take a moderate amount of time going to Maria's room. Once there, I sighed with relief.

"I'm so hungry," I groaned quietly.

Kent stood up and handed me a sandwich. It was sticky, it was small, but I wanted it so bad.

"No Kent, you eat it," I told him, but only to be polite.

"You can have it," Kent insisted as he sat down to make himself another peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Giving him a big hug was the least I could do. "Thank you so much," I gushed as I gobbled it up in a second. Ah, I feel a little better. Now, to press my ear against the door to listen to the rest of the scene as I followed along in my script book.

"What did she mean by that?" Popuri's eyes darted around the room suspiciously. "Is what Cassie said true?"

Both her parents smiled anxiously. "We thought..." Basil began tentatively, "Since you're beginning to grow older Ruby..."

"So we took the liberty of finding a nice gentleman for you," Lillia finished.

"_WHAT_!" raged Ruby, flabbergasted. "How could you do this to me!"

"Let's be realistic here sweetie," Basil negotiated. "Your 'saviour', as you called him, just left you. I don't see the point of wasting three months. That way, we can use the year to plan your wedding and you can get married in spring of next year."

"So who is this gentleman?" Popuri crossed her arms.

"It's the Whiteman's son," Lillia went to the other room and rushed him into the living room. The Whiteman's son was Jack, according to the cast listing. I knew for a fact that it was quite difficult to get him dressed and groomed properly.

"No way man," he had said earlier. "You can't take my hat away from me, it's who I am! I where it while working, raining, sleeping, even washing my hair!"

The hair stylist winced. "Aw, I did not need to know that," very carefully, she took the cap by its rim with her fingertips and slid it off.

Jack squeaked. "Oh my God, I feel so naked!"

"Don't worry darling, once I'm done you will look sophisticated and like a gentleman," she assured her.

"I don't want to look sophisticated," whined Jack, twitching in his seat. But the end result did look nice dashing. She was right; he did look like a gentleman with his hair shortened a bit and split on two sides. Though it wasn't her job to do so, she also selected the outfit for him to wear; a casual white Ralph Lauren Polo Shirt, cream-coloured dress pants and a belt to match. Sometimes looking like a member of a country club can give you refinement.

That's how I assumed he still looked like during the scene.

Jack grinned and shook Popuri's hand. It was all polite and distant, not really a way to interact with someone who you are arranged to be married with.

"He's a good polite boy," Basil coaxed. "He comes from a nice family and has a good job." He didn't have a job, naturally, just a large inheritance.

"Don't you like him Ruby?" Lillia questioned when Popuri seemed uninterested.

"You guys said you'd give me until my twentieth birthday!" Popuri whispered. "And you know what? I've actually decided I don't want to ever get married."

Her parents laughed out loud. "You can't _not _get married," Basil told her sternly. "You must. You must find a good husband, have children and give them a good life."

"Why?" Popuri challenged.

"Because that's a woman's role in life," Lillia answered simply. "If you asked Reverend Johnson, he would say the same thing as well."

Her attempts to resist her parents would be futile, so Popuri decided to venture another tactic. "What if I found another man suitable for marriage by myself?" she suggested. "If I find someone I love, then can I marry him?"

Lillia's eyes clouded over. Basil bit his lip. "Well, I suppose it would be all right..." Basil finally said.

"Uh-" Jack began, but Popuri's voice overpowered his.

"Okay then, I've got some errands to run, I'll see you guys for dinner." She fled to the door, shut it quickly when she exited her home and ran off to find Ann (Marian).

"And... cut! All right! Great work everyone! Now, be sure to be back at the town's square at eight am tomorrow!" After our Mayor's reminder, everyone erupted into conversation. I stepped out of Maria's room, holding the door open for Kent to slip by.

"Elli! You did so good!" Popuri jumped out and glomped me. "I never knew you were such a good actor!"

"T-thanks," I said, a little embarrassed.

"How do you do it? I mean, how did you adapt yourself to your role so well? I actually believed that you were Cassie, jealous and merciless sister of mine!"

"Well, to be honest..." I giggled. "It was kind of like method acting. I was really hungry, so that made me really angry. It was all by accident."

"Hungry?" Popuri scratched her head. "Why were you hungry? Didn't you have enough lunch?"

I was too happy to start anything, so I decided just to let it slip by. "Oh, you know me. I'm always eating!"

* * *

Tra la la... hey, I was wondering; would you guys rather me use their regular names during scenes or their character's names? I figured it would be better if I used their regular names so it would be easier to understand, but then it's harder to remember their character name if it comes up in the dialogue. Tell me what you prefer. Thanks.

Oh yeah, I didn't give Jack's character a proper name for a reason.


	6. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you know what I'm talking about. 

Author's Note: Hm... I don't have any of the 'movie script' outlined at all yet, but I think this fic can be completed by three or four chapters (including this one). I didn't intend to start this fic as early as I'm starting it, but since my favourite player got cut from the PGA Tour Championship, I'm not really going to watch it on TV. Sigh! The cast listing for this chapter doesn't really matter. You'll see what I mean when you read this.

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The Discovery

(Cliff's POV... heh heh heh)

I feel so overworked. It's the second day of shooting, and I've already had enough of this. The only reason why I'm doing this is to make a good amount of money, and... um... so Ann will notice me. More for the money! Maybe the money will make Ann notice me?

It's quite a... well, nicer lifestyle, I have to admit. At least, a lot nicer than mine. I get my own trailer, which beats the hell out of living in a cave. Ann lives on a nice residence, I wonder... uh, never mind.

But it's nice. It even has a little washroom and shower. Some built-in seating, table, teeny kitchen with a microwave and a fridge, and two cots. Plus a closet to store all the free clothing I received. Despite all its pros, I don't think I'm ever going to try for another movie again.

Anyway, I was taking a shower just before I was going to slip into bed. It was only four o'clock, but I was so tired. Besides, I have to wake up twelve hours later for wardrobe and makeup. To be frank, those are the worst cons of show business. They poke, prod and treat you like a mannequin. The result is nice, obviously. But hardly worth the time of the awkwardness.

Like I said, I was showering in the tiny cubicle that is sure to force any claustrophobic person into therapy. Then I heard a knock at my door.

Cussing under my breath, I turned off the water. "Uh... just a second!" I threw on my bathrobe (making sure it was tied on tight!), stepped out and opened the door.

"Hi!" Popuri giggled, having her script in the air. "Oh sorry, was I disturbing you?"

"Uh, no," I lied, drying my wet locks with a towel. "C'mon in."

She bounced in and took a seat by the table. "I thought we could practice our next scene."

Our next scene? I don't even know what it is. "Uh, sure, okay." I guess it made sense to rehearse. I grabbed my script and flipped to Act III, Scene I. "What's it about? I didn't get a chance to read it over yet."

"Well, uh..." she blushed a bit. "It's kind of an awkward scene, so I thought we should kind of discuss it before we actually have to do it."

Oh I know why. It involves a kiss. "Don't worry, I don't think Gray will get mad."

Popuri put her hand to her mouth in surprise. "What do you mean!" she demanded. "Who said anything to you about him?"

"Karen," I answered without thinking. Now I was shocked. "I... I mean nobody!"

"Karen!" she spat the name out like it was poison. "Why would she tell you that!"

It's a long story. Karen was, as usual, asking me burning questions about Ann. The topic of Gray came up, and she just happened to mention Popuri and Gray.

"Uh... I don't know I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"...It's okay." Popuri sighed. "It's no big deal right? I mean, it's the same with you and Ann."

I scowled, really only to hide my red cheeks. "Let's not talk about this stuff, okay?"

"Okay, sorry." Popuri rustled through her script. "But do you think they would be mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"You know." She pointed to the script.

"Why would they be mad? We can't control that." I began to dry my hair with the towel again.

"Yeah, but they might be upset..." Popuri looked off to the side desolately. "Uh, anyway, so maybe we could do something about this."

"What do you mean, 'do something'?" I was suddenly insulted. "Do I disgust you!"

"No, I... it's nothing, let's just start practicing," she looked down at her script. "Just skip the beginning and get to the part where we have our first lines."

We both stood up and tried to act out our parts. It's a bit more difficult than usual because of the limited space.

"You again!" Popuri shouted and we bumped into each other (she kneed me in the chin, owie!).

"You again!" I repeated a half second later. It was supposed to be in unison, and we had to do it a couple of times before we managed to say it on cue.

"Maybe we need to consult each other when we go out," Popuri choked out, her eyes fixated on the script in front of her. "It seems like we're on a collision course with each other."

Yeah, right. My chin was still hurting. "Yeah, well I have to pick up some groceries."

"Oh, me too!"

I let a short period of time pass by before I read my next line. "...So you want to go there together or something?"

"Uh... sure, okay."

"Walk walk walk walk," I dictated our actions while the two of us marched in one spot.

"So, ah, how long with you and your friend be staying?" Popuri asked me.

"Oh, she's not my friend. She's my sister." I pretended to open the door to the supermarket (the flower shop with a bunch of counters added) and she pretended to walk in.

"Your sister huh?" we were supposed to pick up the food we needed to buy but neither of us did, since there was no food to pick up. "You two seem pretty close."

"Yeah, we are. We were born less than a year apart. I'm the older one" (A/N: That's how it's like in my family, heh heh heh.)

"So... how long do you plan to stay?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It depends. Because... my sister... doesn't like this place but I do."

"Really, you like this place?" Popuri beamed. "It's just that the townsfolk here are always trying to get out and find something better in the big city."

"Well, I don't see why. This place is quite quaint and peaceful, except for, uh, never mind."

"You mean what happened yesterday?" Popuri forced out a giggle. "Sorry. It's just that I can get rattled easily. I'm not usually like that."

"That's okay," I glared intently into the script. "It's good for girl to hold a little bit of fires inside them." I squinted again. "Is it just me, or is there a grammar mistake in that sentence?"

"It is just you," Popuri grinned. "Because there are _two_ mistakes." We both giggled. "But forget about it, you know what it's supposed to be." She cleared her throat and continued. "Yeah, well... I'm not really like that. I'm not a pushover either," she added.

I squinted at my script again. Popuri and I were supposed to pick up our grocery bags, and she was supposed to be having trouble with hers, having purchase too much. And my character Evan, being the 'good' guy helps her out. But how were we supposed to do it? I opened my mouth to speak but Popuri got it just in time.

"We'll just say the lines, who cares about the actions."

I didn't quite agree with that, but what were we supposed to do?

"You need some help?" I asked her mechanically.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I... yeah, it would be a big help." So I was supposed to help her with her bags home.

"You know I really do like this town," I began, the truth travelling through my character. "It's so small and private. It's like a school where everyone is friends with everyone and everything's fun."

"Yeah, our town's a lot like that. But it can be a total bore too. We either have only one or none of something. One bar. One bakery. One grocery store. One inn. One whatever. Most people in our town take the ferry across to the mainland for work and stuff. I go there a lot too, to go shopping."

"At least it's there," I pointed out. "You're not confided to this one piece of land for the rest of your life."

Popuri scoffed. "I may be able to _go _there, but if my parents had a say in it, I'd live here for the rest of my life."

"Why?"

"Because," she growled. "They _do _want to confind me. I want to go to university but they won't let me. They want me to get married, have children and that is that. They've even picked a fiancé for me! I don't get any choice in my life decisions!"

"...You don't like the boy they've chosen for you?" it was supposed to be like, an opening for Evan (my character) or something, the start of a romantic relationship I guess.

"I don't _hate _him, but... he's boring and we have nothing in common. But he's rich, that's all my parents care about. I don't want to marry him. But if I don't get married... I don't know what my parents will do to me. They might disown me. It's awful," Popuri let out an exaggerated sob that made me laugh.

"What's so _funny_?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing!" I squeaked and carried on with my line. "That's pretty harsh. I'm sure they'll understand if you want to follow your dreams. They're just in their... stumbling way trying to give you a good life." I was, of course, supposed to be feigning support for this 'rival' person. Because it's 'supposed to make you look even better'.

"Yeah," Popuri scoffed. "They're trying to give me the life they've always wanted. Boring, but simple. I don't want that though! I want to give my own life and be self-sufficient. You never know what's going to happen so you always need a back-up plan." Popuri moved toward the fridge. I raised my eyebrows but followed her. "Well, here I am. Thanks a lot. It's okay, you don't have to go inside with me. I don't think you would want to." Popuri opened the fridge door like it was a regular one. "Hey, it's empty!" Popuri giggled when she saw the contents of the fridge (or lack there of).

_"AHEM_!" I cleared my throat loudly to indicate that this was not important at all (note to self: get some food!). Now, turning back to our roles... "I insist," I said, and Popuri shut the fridge door. This is where we come face to face with her parents.

"Yay!" Popuri giggled again (she's certainly, uh, high spirited). "Can I be the parents in this scene? You be you and I'll be me and my parents!"

"Uh... sure," I shrugged. But it startled me that she was so eager to do this scene. What was so... giggly about it?

"Hi mama! Hi papa!" Popuri waved to a chair, then she jumped where she was waving to.

"Hi darling," she said in an unusually high-pitched voice.

She took another step. "Hello dear," the same, but this time is a bass-like tone. It was kind of funny. I chuckled. "Who is this young man?"

I was still laughing when my line came up, Popuri glared at me. "I said, 'Who is this _young man_?"

Oh, oops. "Uh..." I scanned the page for my line. "I'm... uh, I just-"

"He's my boyfriend," Popuri blurted after jumping to her original stop. Then she took another giant leap. "Your boyfriend?" she said in her mother's voice. Another step back to home plate. "Yep, my boyfriend." Then she jumped to where her father was supposed to be. "Okay, I'm getting a little dizzy," Popuri sputtered in her normal voice, in another fit of silly laughter.

"I'll be the dad then," I volunteered quickly. It looked kind of fun. I lowered my voice. "What's your name boy?"

I stepped back and shielded myself with my script. "Uh... Evan sir."

Another step. "How come I've never seen you around in town?"

Step, and the protection of the wad of papers. "Um... I just moved here... yester- uh, two weeks ago."

Popuri hopped beside me. "How long have you been seeing my daughter?"

She then bounced back to her original spot. "A couple of days," she said in her own character.

It was my turn to interrogate her. "How come you never told us about him!" I pretended to beat her with my script.

She snorted and leaped back near the chair. "Is this the man you were talking about marrying?" We both pretended to over over 'Ruby'.

Popuri ducked down and sat on the floor. "Because..." I put my hands on my hips. "I didn't know... I didn't think you would of approved of him. Because..."

She picked herself from off the floor and mimicked her mother. "Ruby, may I speak to you in private in the other room please?" Popuri pretended to leave the area, via the fridge. "Okay, I get to be the father now!"

This was so silly. But fun! Like a game of house. I didn't have much fun in my childhood, so this was something special.

Popuri contorted. "So," she began in a deep tone of voice. She sat down at a chair. "What do you want with Ruby?"

I feigned horror. "Um... n-nothing!"

"Do you plan on marrying her?"

"Um... if... the right opportunities come up. I... I don't know your daughter very well."

Popuri sneered at me, then tittered out of habit. "How old are you?"

"I'm... uh, I'm twenty."

"So, do you have a job? Some education?" she (playing a he) crossed her arms gruffly.

"Actually, I'm an undergraduate at the university on the mainland. I'm studying for my PhD in nuclear physics and a bachelor's degree in creative writing." Of course, my character wasn't enrolled in college at all; these were all lies.

"A PhD?" Popuri leaned back on her seat, impressed. "What do you plan to do with that?"

"... Become a nuclear safety inspector." I suppose this was intentionally ripped off that ever-so popular TV show, with Ruby's father totally blind to what 'Evan' was talking about.

"How much does a nuclear safety inspector make?"

Hm, interesting question. Who knows? "I'm not entirely sure... sir."

"What about your family?" Popuri's new temporary character wasn't amazed anymore. "Who else is living here with you?"

"Just, ah, me and my sister," I rubbed the back of my neck. "We both attend university there."

"Your sister? How do I know you're not a lady's man whose 'sister' is really one of his many girlfriends?" Popuri hopped out of the chair and scampered over to the fridge. "Okay, now I'm me and you're mom!"

"Okay," I agreed, raising my voice to an ear-piercing soprano. "Darling, who is that young man?"

"I told you before mom, he's my boyfriend."

Wow, my throat hurts already. "You're not serious, are you?" I put my hands on my hips dramatically. "Your father and I have already found you a suitable man to be happy with, to marry-"

"And to spend the _rest _of my life with!" Popuri finished. "Don't you think that is a choice that I should make myself?"

"No it's not," I told her in the most condescending voice I could. "Your family should be able to help you make those decisions, because not only are you and that person bonding, but so are their entire families."

"Didn't you hear what you just said out of your own mouth? You said HELP, not step in and do everything for you."

"Your father and I are only trying to give you a good life," I wiped away a pretend tear. "We love you very much, don't you know that?"

"What about Cassie?" Popuri spotlighted her 'older sister'. "Why don't you give _her _a good life? Why don't you try half as hard on her as you do me!"

"Of course we tried to give her a good life!" I yelped, almost screaming. "But who in their right mind would marry such a shrew? Your father and I searched the island through, and couldn't find anyone who was willing to marry her. We even offered a dowry, but there's not enough money in the world. As much as it pains me to say it, Cassie is a lost cause. At least she's smart enough to go to university."

"But mom, so am I!" Popuri pointed to herself frantically. "I want to go to school and get a good education to get a good career!"

"That's not a young lady's role," I snapped.

"You know something? I wish I were like Cassie. She was smart for being independent."

"No, don't you dare try to be like your sister!" I warned.

"Mom, I don't care anymore. I'm down to my rope's end. You and dad are... a lost cause." Popuri opened and closed the refrigerator door. "C'mon, let's go." She grabbed my arm and led me out to the trailer's exit. "Dad, I'm going out. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ruby-" we both said in unison.

"I'm the dad!" I said.

"No I am!" Popuri protested. And again, we burst into another heap of uncontrollable laughter.

"Okay okay my ribs are hurting," Popuri coughed and cleared her throat. "Let's finish up."

I just nodded, with a little bit of the giggles still inside me.

"Thanks a lot for your help today with everything," Popuri said in an unusually soft manner. She gave me a kiss and chuckled.

I was still in a happy mood. I knew it was my turn in the script to... well, for us to get ready for a tongue wrestling competition (we didn't really have to French, but that's always more... illustrative isn't it?). It should have made me nervous, but I was having a lot of fun. I grabbed her spontaneously and we just did it.

A few seconds in, Popuri pulled out with an "Oh _MY GOD!_"

'What!" I squeaked. I looked down. Oh _MY GOD_!

"Sorry!" how did my bathrobe come undone? I quickly tied it up again, making sure to knot it firmly twice. "I'm so sorry!"

Popuri sniggered. "It's okay, it's not the first one I've ever seen."

At first I thought she said 'it's not the first time I've ever seen it' and I was just about to kick her out. But what she really meant was a very personal thing to say. "...Really?" Yuck, it bugged me that I wanted to know who. So I asked.

"Gray's." She giggled.

Well naturally.

"He was eighteen, and I was sixteen..." she began. "We went to the farm so he could show me a new baby calf that was just born. Besides the animals, we were all alone in the barn. One thing led to another, and..." she trailed off.

"Oh my..." I cupped my hand to my mouth. "You didn't." I sounded like a gossipy best friend but I didn't care.

"Well, we almost did. But Ann came into the barn, so we both had to hide. Though I didn't really like the fact that she kind of walked in, I'm glad she did, because it might have been something I would have regretted later on."

Hmm... this didn't sound like the Gray I hardly knew. "You got him that far? I can't even get him to say three words in a row to me."

"That's because you're a guy," Popuri concealed a laugh with a smile. "He's not into guys. Besides, I'm sure he's acting like this because he knows you like Ann. He's very protective of his little sister."

"I don't know what to do," I slumped down on a chair. "It's hopeless."

"Oh, don't say that," Popuri took a seat beside me. "Where there's a will, there's a way, right? I used to think that Gray would never ever talk to me at all after his accident."

"Accident?" I perked up. "What accident?" That would explain his behaviour. A little bump on the noggin...

"It happened about a season before his nineteen birthday. (Author's Note: I don't know if this is true coz in my first fic I said it was at sixteen... just for the sake of this fic pretend it's eighteen going on nineteen.) He was trying a relatively young horse at the horse race. He rode horses a lot at the horse races prior to this one. But this one threw him right off his back. Gray didn't just suffer massive damage to his ego or the wide humiliation, but he began to severely doubt his ability to work with animals. I guess that really rattled him. Day by day, he became more and more isolated. He finally did feel like animals trusted him again, but now his relationships with people was at a loss." Popuri sighed sadly.

"...And you still love him," I said a little too boldly.

"Yeah... I mean I don't know... uh, yeah."

"He talks to you a little bit doesn't he?" I'm sure he did. He had to of.

"Once in a while," Popuri began to sniffle. "But I miss the old Gray. Now he doesn't let me know his feelings at all. But that's not the worst part. What really hurt me is that... he didn't even want me around when he was suffering. I wanted so badly to help him. I mean, I could of saved him! We could of..." she shook her head. "You don't want to hear this."

"No, it's okay," I assured. I didn't want to sound like a jerk.

"It doesn't really matter because I've pretty much told you everything. We never officially dated, but we did have a relationship. I wish I could say the same for you. I know Ann can be a little brash-"

"A little is a _huge _understatement," I cut in.

"But she's a good person. I mean, once you get through some unpleasant parts."

"...I think she's starting to warm up." I was a little hesitant to talk about this kind of thing, but now I think I can trust Popuri. "This morning, she gave me this look, like she was, for once, happy to see me."

"Really? When was that?"

We continued to talk for a long time. About almost everything; from relationships to family, and whatever came to mind. It was the longest conversation I've never had with a single person.

"Oh my God!" Popuri shouted suddenly when she took a quick glance at the clock on my microwave. "It's nine o'clock! I was supposed to be home four hours ago! It's so dark, how am I supposed to get home?"

"Why don't you just sleep in your trailer?" Hers was right beside mine.

"I like my room," she said simply. "It gives me a sense of peace."

I sure envied her. I don't have my own bedroom. But with the money I get from this movie... maybe I could buy an RV or something. It would mean a lot to me to finally have a place to call my own. "You want me to walk you there?"

"Really? Sure! I mean, if you don't mind." Popuri gave me an appreciative smile. She sure is cute when she wants to be.

Our walk back to her house was pretty uneventful. We didn't talk like we did back at my trailer. Instead we just enjoyed the quiet and tranquil of the nighttime. It was an indescribable feeling; almost melancholy.

That all changed when we reached her front door. She turned to me, gave me a hug and said, "Good night, brother." Then she let herself in abruptly.

Brother? Did she really think that she could... and I could... oh man this is too much for me to think about right now. I staggered my way back to my trailer.

* * *

This chapter is mainly fluff, and inevitably pointless. Well, it has a small point. And, as usual, pretty dumb too. Well, tell me if you agree with me. I'm going to continue until this fic is done no matter what you think or I think as well. Because I'd rather have a dumb completed fic than a good incomplete one. Now, if I could get a good complete one... 


	7. The Movie Change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as usual. 

Author's Note: Not much to say this time. The cast listing doesn't really matter for this chapter either, and I think this fic will indeed take more than three or four chapters to be completed. Now, on with the fic! Cast listing, uh, no new characters. And only two you have to worry about; Popuri (Ruby) and Ann (Marian, Ruby's best friend).

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The Movie Change

(Ann's POV)

_"Popuri, I love you, will you marry me?"_

_"...Oh Cliff! I love you too! I can't wait to be your wife!"_

_"We'll be together forever Popuri, that's the only thing in this world I would ever as for."_

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Cliff..." The two of them embraced._

Suddenly, _THUD_! _OW_! Something (or someone) had snapped me awake. What the hell?

"Rise and shine Ann," Gray grinned from behind his cap. He was poised with a pillow.

"Augh..." I yawned. It was just a dream! Just a dream! Cliff doesn't love Popuri, he loves... um, I don't care who he loves. Forcing those thoughts out of my mind, I directed my attention to my brother. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," he tossed the pillow back on my bed. "It looked like you were having a bad dream."

"I was not!" I shrieked defensively.

"And, uh, it's time to get up for your morning chores." He pointed at my clock. It read five o'clock in the morning. Sigh, even though I'm an actress in a major motion picture (it's neither but SH!), my family still insists that I make time to help with the farm work.

I got out of bed, got dressed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, had some breakfast and milked the cow and sheared the sheep while Gray brushed and spoke to them. He seems to have no problem talking to animals. It confused me a little bit. Of course, he speaks to his family like a normal person, but not much is said to anyone else.

Once I was done, I raced to the towns square, the initial morning meeting place for everyone involved in the movie. My chores had made me one of the last ones there, but nothing was happening. Well, not nothing. The Mayor and his associates were not present, just a bunch of crewmen and actors left standing as confused as I was.

"Ann!" Karen waved me over. "Do you know what's going on?"

I looked down at my watch. Filming should have commenced by now. "I have no clue. Where's the Mayor?"

"We don't know! We don't know anything!" Karen groaned.

I surveyed the area. Most of the people were chatting amongst each other, some were playing cards and the young ones were playing tag.

"Hey," I began nervously. "Uh, where are Cliff and Popuri?"

"Cliff and Popuri? They're not here? But they were a minute ago!" Karen jumped up to see over the crowd. "I don't know, maybe the Mayor called them in or something, that is assuming the Mayor is still alive."

I shivered. Being totally out of control made me uneasy. We found Elli and Maria soon after. Karen, Elli and Maria conveniently forgot about Popuri, but I didn't. Where could she be? Was it just a coincidence that she _and_ Cliff weren't around? And even worse, was my nightmare coming true? (Okay so I admitted that I like Cliff... so what? It's not the end of the world!)

"Let's kill some time," Karen whipped out a deck of cards. "Why don't we play some innocent poker?"

"Sure," we all chimed in. Playing poker for money is legal here... at least the Mayor never said it was illegal. But it's not too commonly done so there's never any trouble.

We each anted 10g and Karen shuffled, then dealt the cards. My cards, well, sucked. But I tried my very best to not make any movements on my face.

"...Raise," Maria said mechanically, tossing in a coin. Oh man.

"Call," I said quickly, following suit and giving up 10g.

Now here's the thing about this game. Karen and Maria are really good at it. You're probably thinking, 'Yeah, I can believe that Karen's good at gambling but MARIA!'. But it's true! She's had years to practice her calm, cool demeanour. And Karen's a pretty good actress, giving those two the ability to become Poker Queen. But they would never say anything about that; it's all about bluffing.

"...Raise," Maria tossed two other coins into the... hey, how did that pile of money suddenly get so big? I began to perspire.

Was it a good idea to call it again? My cards were so bad; 3H, 7D, 8H, JackD and AceS. Hm... maybe I could...

"Raise." I threw in my fair share.

"Oh..." Elli studied her hand. "I... this is getting to be too much money. I have to fold." She threw down her cards. Yes! One down, two to go.

"Raise," Karen said calmly, flipping two coins in.

"All right, I'm calling so we can finally draw," Maria pushed a single coin in.

"Okay," I agreed, doing the same.

"No, but-"Karen protested. "Fine, I'll call."

Elli picked up the remainder of the deck, shuffled it again and dealt it accordingly to our needs. I kept my ace and swapped the rest. Huh, well that didn't work...

"Ann, let me tell you something about poker. Not as a competitor, but as your friend," Karen swivelled on her seat to face me. "First of all, when you call then raise, it makes us assume that you don't really have good cards. Then when you swap all your cards except for one, that confirms it."

What was she saying; that I suck at poker? Okay maybe I do. But think outside the box here. "Well, if that's what you believe." Let her second guess her theory. When you doubt yourself, it's hard to do anything efficiently. "I raise."

Karen snarled at me. "Raise."

Maria looked from her left to her right nervously. "U-uh, call."

"Raise!"

Karen leaned over to Maria and whispered something in her ear. "Call."

"Call," Maria repeated.

Oh my God. I just lost over 100g. Damn my ability to play poker competently! In frustration I threw down my cards. "You're right Karen, I suck at this game."

"No, I didn't say that," said Karen. "I mean, your tactic could of worked if Maria and I were trying to do the same thing," she grinned and swept in her reward. Karen had won with her two pair over Maria's pair.

"Forget this!" I said dramatically. "I'm not playing anymore!" I don't know why, but I just wanted them to pay attention to me.

"We aren't either," Maria laughed. Huh? She pointed behind me, where the Mayor stood on a chair. He was waving his arms in the air frantically to get our attention.

Rick booed and hissed at him. "Where the hell were you all this time?"

Oh no, not again. "Shaddup Rick," I barked. (A/N: Sorry about Rick's personality disorder... I just figured if anyone in the town was going to be a dumbass, then it should be Rick! _MWAH_!)

Again, our Mayor ignored my cousin. "Greetings everyone," he began uncertainly. "We... I won't mince words. We do have a situation that we all need to handle."

My heart began to beat right out of my chest. What was going on? I didn't like the sound of this one bit.

"...Our movie is already severely over-budget-"Rick lets out an puerile 'Ha-ha!' "-So I, along with some of the officials affiliated with this project, as well as our two stars, had a long discussion about it this morning."

Oh! So that's where Popuri and Cliff went! Oh thank God! I thought they might of, well, lived out my worst fantasy (well, I don't want to have to marry my own brother! _AHH_!).

"We have come to a conclusion, which we all hope is convenient and goes to your best interests. We have decided to..." he paused dramatically. "...Cut the script down."

I blinked. How can he do that?

"Updated copies of the rest of the film will be available tomorrow morning. Today we will continue on with what we had scheduled today. Uh... since it is almost afternoon, we will be doing Act Three Scene Two first then go back to Act Three Scene One. All right, everyone get ready to start!"

Everyone began to shuffle off the town's square. I was in Act Three Scene One, which took place in Karen's room (it was supposed to act as my character's bedroom). I slowly made my way out to the vineyard. Karen approached me.

"Hi Ann, how are you feeling?" Karen grinned widely.

I shrugged. "I guess it's okay. As long as the movie doesn't suck or isn't to abrupt after these changes."

Karen's eyes clouded over. "I'm talking about Popuri and Cliff's scene!"

Those two names in the same sentence gave me a shiver up and down my spine. "W... what are you talking about?" I said pathetically.

"Oh Ann," Karen put her arm on my shoulder. "There's no need for any jealousy. Don't worry, Popuri and Cliff don't mix well together... unlike _you _and Cliff."

Ew, that sounded kind of sick. "Karen, c'mon. Get over your fantasy."

"What fantasy? I have no fantasy. Just the quiet thought that you and Cliff could be happy together and you and I could be cousins-in-law."

I didn't want to start anything again so I didn't open my mouth for the rest of the walk. Karen seemed a little distraught by that, so mission accomplished. I waited patiently outside while the crewmen rearranged refurnished the room. Once they were complete, I stepped in and took my place on the bed, on top of the bedsheet. I still had to wait for Popuri to finish up her scene, so I grabbed a magazine and started flipping through the pages.

Of course, no moment alone would be complete without Karen dropping by to harass you.

She climbed up her bedroom stairs and took a seat on her bed beside me. "Do you think my room looks okay? I always thought everything in my room seemed a little too... scattered. But I kind of like how the crew people arranged the furniture."

"Uh... yeah." My eyes never left the pages.

"So, uh, Popuri will be coming up soon."

I put down the magazine and fixed my eyes at her. "What?"

"What kind of things are you going to ask her? You know, about your boyfriend, soon to be hus-"

"Karen, get out!" I pointed down to the stairs.

"But it's my room-"

"_Out_!"

She gave me a bit of a huff, but didn't put up any kind of fight. "All right, good luck with your scene." And... she left! If I had known that would work, I would of done it a long time ago.

Popuri came up, along with a bunch of cameramen and the Mayor soon after. She didn't seem hesitant or nervous like I thought she might have been.

"Hey Popuri," I greeted her as she ascended up the steps. It was ME who hesitated. "Um, how was your scene?"

Suddenly, her face turned red. "Uh... it was okay." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Okay, so I walk up the steps and we start conversing."

"Right," I slid the magazine under Karen's bed (it's not _that _kind of magazine! Yuck! It's just that Mayor Thomas doesn't want to pay all the fees to use that copyrighted material), and picked up the heavy hardcover novel I was supposed to be engrossed in during the beginning of the scene. "Ready."

"All right," Mayor Thomas looked at me, then at Popuri. "Ready? Okay... Action!"

Popuri went back to the bottom of the steps, then began to walk up while the camera men began to shoot.

Popuri ran up to 'my' bed and plopped down. "You will never guess what my crazy parents did to me today!"

I put the book in my lap. "Oh my God Popuri, what happened?"

"They tried to marry me off with the Whiteman boy!" Popuri grimaced. "I can't believe them!"

"The Whiteman boy? Really?" I grinned. "In retrospect, he IS very cute and very rich."

"I don't care!" Popuri snapped. "I'm not ready to get married yet! Besides, I don't want to marry someone who I don't know a damn thing about."

"Well, if you don't want to marry him, I'd gladly take him," I volunteered, the playful grin still plastered on my face.

"Marian! You're not helping!"

"Sorry."

Popuri rolled over on her back and buried her face with a pillow, then tossed the pillow angrily to the side. "What am I going to do?"

"I suppose you _could _fake a marriage," I suggested.

"Well, uh," Popuri rubbed her chin in thought. "But then what happens if I actually find someone I do want to marry? My parents would never forgive if I got divorced."

"What if your loving 'husband' accidentally 'dies'?"

Again, Popuri pondered that. "But what if my parents see him walking around? They'll either die of a heart attack or disown me. Contrary to popular belief, I do love them a lot. Besides, I don't want Kent growing up without their parents."

I chuckled. "You think too much, Ruby. All right then, what if you just actually _find _someone to marry before you fall unfortunately to a handsome husband with mountains of cash? With all seriousness, I'm not totally against you marrying the Whiteman boy. You're very lucky there's a consensus between him, your parents and his parents."

Her eyes glowered at me. "How could you say that!"

"Again, sorry."

Popuri sat up. "I think the only solution that won't make my parents hate me is to get legitimately married with someone."

"All right, that's the spirit!" I cheered. "Anyone in mind?"

"No one," Popuri sighed. "We all know every bachelor in town, and none of them really appeal to me. I'm sure it's the same on their side."

"No one? At all? Ruby, you're going to have to try harder than that. Hell, what if the Whiteman boy likes you?"

"Stoppit!" Popuri gave me a playful shove.

"Come on, there has to be someone! Anyone!"

Popuri cocked her head to the side in thought. "Well... maybe... okay, there might be someone. But I don't know anything about him."

"Oh, who is it!" I squealed.

"Uh... I don't even know his name. I've bumped into him twice today. But I don't think I had such a great impression on him. Both times I kind of... lashed out at him because, well, I'm still angry about Todd."

"Forget about that loser Todd, maybe you should make a move on his boy!"

"I don't know about that," Popuri slid off 'my' bed. "Uh, I think I should go now. Thanks, you've made me feel a little better."

"Aw, c'mon Ruby, don't lie," I joked. "All right. Bye." We gave each other a quick hug and she began to descend down the stairs.

I puffed out a sigh of relief when I was sure she was out of earshot. "Thank God she really doesn't like the Whiteman boy. I'm still working on him."

"...And cut! Good job, that's a wrap for the day."

I eager to get back to the farm and see our family's animals, but Popuri had other plans for me.

"Uh, do you want to grab a slice of cake of pie or something? My treat." She smiled sweetly.

That made me a little suspicious. But I gave in and accepted the invitation. The walk to the bakery was relatively uneventful, until we reached the building.

"You know..." Popuri began as she held the door open for me. "Cliff's a good guy."

My eyes widened and I took a step back. "W...what? Oh no Popuri, not you too!"

"I'm just saying, that's all... because you know, he's actually a great person to talk to. He's not just some weird freak lurking around the mountains. He's a lot deeper than that."

What? What the hell was she talking about? "Huh?" was all I could say. I sat down at the bakery table in disbelief as Popuri fetched the cake. She slid mine in front of my nose. It really smelled delicious. But I didn't feel hungry at the moment.

"Um, Popuri... how do you know?" Oh my God, my dream... was it just a dream?

"Yesterday, we were rehearsing some of our scenes and we got to talking. Ann, you're a pretty lucky lady."

"What are you talking about!" I demanded.

"Um... nothing!" she looked a little afraid. "Let's just enjoy some good cake huh?" she shovelled in a forkful of cake into her mouth.

I knew exactly what she was talking about... I think. Why does everyone bring it up? I don't bother her about Gray, and he's my _BROTHER_! Maybe it was time to confront this boy and straighten this matter out once and for all. I couldn't stand all the teasing, all the gossip anymore.

* * *

Wow, I took so long to update! Oh, coz I was playing Sim City 3000 too much, so I didn't work on it a lot. I did the first half like, on Sunday (two Sundays ago) and I finished the rest today. Geez, I'm getting lazier, and it's not even time to go to school yet (no, I CAN'T GO BACK! Tears). Oh well, this fic is wrapping up so enjoy the rest! I estimate two chapters remaining. One for the completion of the movie, then one for... the storyline wrap up. Yeah. Well, as always, thanks for reading this and please r/r! 


	8. The Spontaneous Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as usual.

Author's Note: Oh... damn school. They messed up my schedule. I was supposed to be taking physics, but now it's communications technology. A friend is in the class and she convinced me not to change it. I don't even need physics, but I'd rather have it than com tech. Oh well. I hope I don't fail because my computer doesn't have PowerPoint (I don't know what happened to it! I might of deleted it from my computer be mistake!). I had my first official day today, but I guess it's not too bad. Anyway, the cast listing is not too important; I still have two more chapters to finalize it.

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The Spontaneous Anything

(Hm... I'm skipping Karen for this chapter. I'll get back to her next chapter, I hope. Now it's Popuri's POV!)

Today was going to be a long day. I was in almost every single scene... and most of them with Cliff! Suddenly, I feel a whole lot more attached to him, ever since our little meeting at his trailer. I feel a little more obligated to put in a good word for him to Ann. After all, if everything works out the way it's supposed to, then Cliff will be my brother-in-law after all!

I picked up the revised copy of the script before entering the town's square. I didn't notice much of a difference at first glance, just one or two acts were taken out. There was supposed to be some time for Evan and Ruby to get to know each other better, but I guess that's not going to happen.

Mayor Thomas decided to make an announcement before the being of filming for the day. "Attention everyone!" he shouted from his post. "Today will most likely be our last day of shooting. We are going to try to get all the scenes in today, unless it becomes too dark for shooting. In that case, the remainder will be completed tomorrow. And what I say next is very important! Everyone here must report back at the town's square at six thirty sharp! Do not forget that!" Everyone murmured some sort of acknowledgement. "All right, we don't have a minute to spare! Let's get going everyone!"

This scene was supposed to take place right after Cliff and I kiss on 'my' doorstep, the scene that we had rehearsed two nights ago. Why this part isn't considered the same scene as the previous scene, I don't know. Well, I do know; it's because our Mayor is a little... Ahem anyway that's not important.

I was the first one there, with no one else in sight. Out of boredom, I started to sniff at the pretty roses.

"What are you doing!" Mayor Thomas pounced at me.

"What?" Boy, he startled me!

"Don't tamper with the roses!" he pleaded. "Everything has to be exactly the same as yesterday!"

"I didn't touch anything, honest!" I yelped, raising my hands. Geez, what was his problem! This 'director' title is certainly getting to his head. "What about the lighting? That's not exactly the same as yesterday!"

He flinched. "Well, we cannot change that. Now everyone, get ready! Where's Cli-"

Cliff hopped over a fence and ran to his place. "Ready!"

The Mayor gave him a bit of a disapproving look but said nothing. "Okay, everyone ready? All right! Action!"

I pulled away from his embrace. "Why did you do that?"

Cliff looked away to the side. "Because you did it first."

I looked to my left and my right. "Come on, let's go! Before anyone sees us!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him behind some bushes.

Cliff cursed and rubbed his wrist. "Damn Popuri, not so hard!"

I sighed. If he had just kept his mouth shut we could of kept going. But after a couple more takes, and a few scrapes from the bush branches, we finally got that part right.

"You weren't kidding about your parents," Cliff reflected. "I thought it was just an exaggeration."

"I wish everyday that what I say is an exaggeration," I grumbled. "I'm just sick of my life. I wish I could just run away."

Cliff's eyes lit up. "Are you serious?"

"Didn't I just say that everything that comes out of my mouth isn't an exaggeration? Of course I'm serious!"

From an angle, I saw a branch poke him on his bare arm. He winced. "Then why don't you come with my sister an I?"

A dramatic pause. "...What?"

"Yeah, c'mon, it'll be fun," Cliff insisted.

"Uh..." I scratched my head. "I don't know... I mean... what will my parents think?"

"Who cares what your parents think? I thought you were tired of them!" Cliff pointed out.

"It's not just them," I twiddled my thumbs. "What about my friends? My sibli- my brother?"

"It's not forever. You can come back at any time. Please?" He took my hand and gave me an adorable puppy-dog look. I didn't say anything for a short period of time because I was trying not to laugh. Not because he looked funny, but... oh never mind.

"What about your sister? What if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll like you, don't worry about that. Even, if for some far out reason that you don't get along, she's not staying with me for long. Our next stop is New York City, and that's where Claire's going to study acting. Then I'll be all by myself..." Cliff shot me a little smile.

I cocked my head to the left in thought. "You know what? I'm sick of this place. I need to do something. I'll do it!"

"Really? For sure?" Cliff brought our clasped hands to his chest. "That makes me happy..." and on cue, he got a little misty eyed.

"Me too," I murmured, and moved in close for another sweet kiss.

"All right," Cliff stood up after our lips parted. "Let's go right now."

"Okay," I grinned, standing up with him. "But first... I have some things I need to do. Why don't I meet you at your hotel in an hour? It will give you some time to pack up all your stuff."

"Sounds good," our hands finally get go. "Uh, I'll see you soon then," Cliff coughed out shyly.

"Just a few things!" I yelled after him as I ran off.

Subtly, I keyed the door to my 'home' and walked inside. Kent and Elli (aka Kent and Cassie) were in the living room.

"Where are mom and dad?" I whispered.

"At the Whiteman's," Elli informed me.

I cringed. "Uh, okay." I walked up to Kent and gave him a hug. "Goodbye Kent..." I said sadly.

"Where are you going?" Kent looked up at me quizzically.

I hesitated to answer. "I'm going somewhere. But don't worry, I'll be back."

"Where? When?"

My response was just a loving kiss on his forehead. And I moved on to Elli.

"What?" Elli snarled, not really a question, but a statement.

"I know we don't say it often enough to each other, but... I love you," and I hugged her too.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elli grimaced at the sign of human affection but did nothing to wiggle herself out. "Are you seriously going away? Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"Well, no..." I answered uncertainly.

"Really?" Elli smiled. "I've never seen this side of you sis. So you're just... poof, gonna leave?"

"Pretty much, yeah," I smiled back.

"Uh, well then, have fun. Don't leave for too long." This was the closest thing to nice that Elli (Cassie) would ever say to her little sister.

"Thanks sis," I put my hand on her arm affectionately, then raced off to the other room to grab some things.

"Cut cut, stop rolling! We need to save as much film as possible!" Mayor Thomas shrieked. "Okay, let's go to the Flower Shop (our 'hotel') for the next scene." And people began to rush off. Not me, I wasn't in it. So I leisurely took my time to get there to watch.

This next scene was all about Cliff and Karen. It wasn't an interesting scene, nor was it of dire need for the movie, but it's a little important.

"Action!" Mayor Thomas yelled.

Cliff banged open the door of Elli and her grandmother's room (Elli almost had a heart attack, poor girl!). "Claire, we have to get going. I don't have much time to explain it, but just pack up your stuff and we'll have to check out early."

Karen looked away from the television screen. "What? Evan, I want an explanation."

"Just do it," Cliff growled, tossing a duffel bag onto her bed. He began to force his things into his backpack. "We have to be out of here in an hour."

"Evan-"

"Just go and pack!" Cliff roared. "I'm leaving with or without you."

"Fine." Karen turned back to her television program.

Cliff stopped packing and went down on his hand and knees. "Please, Claire. It's important."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right." She snatched her bag and began collecting her things. "What is this about though?"

"It's about that girl," Cliff told her, zipping up his brimming backpack.

"That girl? Oh my God, she can't be _that _crazy!"

"No! She's leaving her family and coming with us."

"What? You can't just do that!" Karen protested. "How come you never told me about anything?"

"You're going to have to understand," pleaded Cliff. "Come on, I'm your brother. Do this one thing for me. I promise you I'll be eternally gratefully and forever in debt to you if you don't make a big deal."

"Okay okay, I can't say no to that!" Karen laughed. "So... what happened between you two?"

"I don't know," Cliff blushed a little. "This is all very spontaneous. I'm sure in a couple of days she'll miss her friends and family and will want to return home. Maybe this isn't the best idea, but hey, we're young. We need to live fast, and hopefully, not die young." (Author's Note: Hey, it's not a coincidence, that I mention Dean by name in one chapter and then mention his trademark attitude in this one. Maybe he _was _a bad influence, but I still like him though he was dead a couple of decades before I came to exist. In fact, you can single-handedly blame his legacy for how kids are now, lol.)

"There's nothing wrong with being spontaneous," Karen approved as she zipped up her bag. "Okay, so when can we leave?"

"As soon as Ruby gets here," Cliff replied. "Which I hope is very soon."

"Cut _cut CUT!_" Mayor Thomas stepped in front of the camera lens. "Okay, off to Marian's house!" And again, we all began to run, like our village was under attack. I didn't quite understand why we had to get there so quickly, but I didn't say a word of protest.

Ann stepped over in front of a patch of flowers, a watering can firmly grasped in her fist. In this scene, I was supposed to say my goodbyes to her. After all, Marian and Ruby are best friends. A crewman helped me put on my large backpack, and everything went underway.

"...Action!"

Ann tended to the flowers as I ran up to her, practically dragging the back behind me. "Marian! I have something very important I have to tell you!"

Ann spun on her heel to face me. "What is it?" she eyed the large bag strapped behind me. "Are you going somewhere!"

"Yeah, I am, and I just came here to say goodbye."

"But... you can't just leave!" Ann wailed, dropping her watering can with a definite thud. "Where could you possibly go? And for what reasons? This isn't like you at all!"

"Marian, you know about my parent situation. I can't stand them right now. I love them, but their viewpoint on what my life should be is totally distorted. So today I got the chance to travel away somewhere, so I seized it." I tried not to let the weight of the bag land me right on my ass. Why was it so heavy?

"So are you going backpacking somewhere?" Ann looked frantic.

"Yes, I mean, I think so," I adjusted the backpack. "You know the guy I was telling you about earlier? Evan?"

"Hey, you learned his name," Ann squealed.

"Yeah, anyway. Well, he gave me the opportunity to go with him, and I agreed. I think I really need this... and no, there's no way you can talk me out of it," I rushed on when Ann tried to say something.

"For the record, I think this is a little too crazy," Ann sighed. "But I do think that this might be good for you. It might give your parents a little more understanding. I don't know how, but it might."

"Don't tell them anything," I warned her. "If they ask you, tell them you don't know where I am, okay? That won't be a complete lie because I'll be moving around a lot."

"You're coming back though, right Ruby?" Ann started to get all teary-eyed. Gosh, how do they do it? I can't cry on cue.

"Of course I'm coming back," I assured her and sealed it with a hug. "I don't know when, but I'd never leave you for good. You're my best friend, and I'd never in any of my lifetimes ever betray you."

Ann smiled. "Remember me, when you're in the middle of nowhere. Call whenever you can."

"I promise I will never forget you," I patted her hand. Ann wiped a tear away and we gave each other a monster hug.

"Well, I better get going," I said almost reluctantly once the embrace was over. "I'll call you the very first chance I get."

"What are you going to tell your parents once you get back?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'll think of something while I'm out there. And now I really got to go. I love you Marian, you know that."

"I love you too!" After one more hug, it was time for me to depart for the hotel. As I began to walk down the road, Ann stood at the edge of her property, waving until I couldn't be seen no more. (Author's Note: Sounds corny huh? Good, lol.)

"Cut! Okay, everyone take a break and get some lunch!" our Mayor instructed. Suddenly, we all did have something to run for. The man that was supposed to help me off with the backpack fled the scene once it was announced it was lunchtime. But I just dragged the unbelievably heavy thing with me. Boy was I hungry!

* * *

Oh, one more thing. A comment to Krazie4Christ... if the dialogue you're talking about is the movie dialogue (when you indicated it was feeling rushed) then good! I planned it that way (don't ask why though). But if you're talking about my story, then I've got a problem sweatdrop. That's prolly a little fast too, but what am I going to do, lol? I don't have much time since I've started school, so I'll try to... watch it. Again, damn school! 


	9. The Average Escape

Disclaimer: If you sue me, you'll put my family and I on the street. Unlike you Harvest Moon creators, we don't have millions of billions of dollars. So please be kind, because I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own anything! 

Author's Note (Part One): I'm so depressed. You see, I love golf, and I love Mike Weir (who is a golfer) even more than the game. He was poised to win the Bell Canadian Open (our national Open), but he lost in a playoff. I tell you, it was the most upset I've been for anything not directly involving me, and the most upset I've been in a long, long time. It was so painful to watch what transpired. All of Canada was expecting him to win. But he couldn't seem to pull it together. I'm still really proud of him; he's still my hero. Second place is still pretty good, especially with the pressure of millions of expectant Canadians. But damn it, he was supposed to win...

Author's Note (Part Two): Sorry for my little rant. I just needed to get that off my shoulders. If any of you are in my position (which I don't think anyone here is), then let's go over to Vijay Singh's house and... er, nevermind! Anyway, this is the second last chapter in this story. This chapter is the completion of the movie, and the last one is the completion of the story. The completed cast-listing will be posted up in the final chapter. (But UGH, I still am really depressed! I really wish he would have won... but I won't get into that again.)

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The Average Escape

(Karen's POV)

"This sucks," Popuri slammed her fork onto her lunch plate. She turned her head to the side and placed her head on her hand forlornfully.

I glanced down at my plate. It didn't look half bad; chicken fingers, grilled fish and a serving of garden salad. It smelled even better too. "What's wrong with it?" I wanted to know.

"Oh, not that," Popuri picked her fork up and began to poke at a piece of tomato. "After today, we return to our normal lives. Back to doing the same things we do and have done for all our lives. I don't want to see this movie just... go away."

I took a seat beside her. "I know what you mean. Don't worry, this movie put this place on the map. Unless, of course, this movie sucks." I chuckled. "Can you believe they were able to shoot a half an hour film in just three days?"

"It's a little weird, I agree," Popuri gave me the slightest hint of a smile. "I hope we didn't do everything all wrong. When Mayor Thomas told us we were over budget, I thought that the whole movie thing would have been cancelled. But even so, if we're lacking the funding we need we can't make the movie live up to its fullest potential."

"Oh come on, we've got potential!" I argued. "You've got to have more confidence in yourself! We did a good job, and this movie is going to turn out great, whether or whether not our town spent big bucks on it."

"Yeah, I guess. I knew that sooner or later, this would come to a close. But I didn't expect to see it end _this _soon. Three days. Three _days_. It doesn't seem like such a big deal if not a heck of a lot of planning has come into it."

"Planning, smamming!" I spat out. "All good things come out spontaneously. Look at the romance between Ruby and Evan!"

Popuri me a look. "Uh... you know, that it's not really true. It's all fiction. But this, right here?" She waved her hand in the space between her and I. "This is not fiction." (Author's Note: Ironic? Er, sorta.)

All this talking and hot air was making me hungry. I didn't want to get into a big thing about this. "I don't know," I shrugged quickly and bit into a chicken finger and chewed thoughtfully. "Do you think this may be any of Ann or Jack's chickens?"

"What!" Popuri shrieked. "How could you say that!"

"It could be, you never know," I smirked at her. "But between you and me... I don't think Chloe was having two eggs a day like Ann was telling us." Chloe was a chick (then a chicken, and now inside us?) that Popuri had named. She lived on the Green Ranch with all the other chickens Ann and her family bred. (Author's Note: You don't see the chickens at their farms, but they have to be somewhere...)

"Karen, you're so cruel! Great, now you've made me lose my appetite!" She jumped up from her seat and ran off to the distance.

"Thanks!" I shouted after her before snatching the last few pieces from her plate. These chicken fingers are really good!

There were about three more scenes left in the movie. I was in two of them, and the last one was exclusively Popuri and Cliff (naturally). I've read the dialogue in the last scene, and it's a little corny. The same predictable sappy love story (and to be honest, a little hollow), but maybe it will be better when performed.

I stood in front of the Flower Shop (the 'inn'; but the original sign was altered to look like a cozy little lodging house), carrying my duffel bag and a backpack. They were both stuffed with those little pieces of peanut Styrofoam to look stuffed, but not out-weighed. Popuri seemed to be struggling with her pack though.

"How come it's so heavy!" she screamed, barely able to make her steps.

Suddenly, I saw something inside twitch. I almost jumped out of my skin. "P... Popuri!" I shrieked, pointing at her bag.

"What! Don't just stand there and wag your finger at me, why don't you..." she stopped her tongue and slowly turned her head to her pack. "Uh... _AHH_!" Her cry pierced the daylight as she desperately attempted to shrug it off her shoulders.

"Stand still!" I instructed, fumbling to latch onto the zipper. I finally caught a hold on it and pulled it right down. Stu poked his head out.

"Oh my _God_!" I jumped a mile. Damn, that really scared me!

"_SH_!" he hissed. "I'm playing hide and seek with May."

Popuri took a deep breath. "Uh... Stu, could you find another hiding spot? We really need this bag." She gave him a loving smile, you know, the kind you give to little kids because they're just so darned cute.

"Okay," Stu wiggled out of the bag and ran off.

I was still gasping for air. "Oh my... oh my..." was all I could manage.

Popuri giggled. "That was kind of funny. But it does at least explain why my pack was so heavy."

Mayor Thomas came into the scene. Oh great. "People, come on, we got to keep this moving!" He clapped his hands in the air, only making the moment more irritating.

Reluctantly, I made my way over to my spot and waited until everyone was ready. Popuri and I were. Where the hell was Cliffie boy? He's never really had an opportunity to be flaky for as long as I've known him, until now.

Over at the snack table, I caught a glimpse of Ann nibbling on a cracker with Elli. Oh no, the thought of Ann and Cliff is going nowhere. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I'm pushing them too hard. The solution? Use reverse psychology to get them together! Meaning I do absolutely nothing. Besides, I'm getting tired of doing all the dirty work for them.

"Okay, I'm here," Cliff came to us out of the blue, a little out of breath.

I scrutinized his image. Nothing suspicious. "Where were you?" I asked him, not commanding an answer but not a pushover either.

"Just somewhere," he answered back casually.

The Mayor practically pounced on him. "Where in the world were you!" he screamed. Then he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Just get ready as fast as you can!"

Cliff seemed a little distraught. I wonder what was up? "So..." I was trying to start a conversation. "Are you sad that this is the last day of filming?"

His eyes widened. "Are you kidding? I can hardly wait! I'm sick of this dumb thing, I can't wait until it's finally over!"

Hm. That was definitely not the answer I was looking for. "Okay," I nodded cautiously. "But at least you're going to be rich and famous right? Are you excited about that?"

"Nah," he waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll get enough money to support myself for a couple of months. That's pretty much it. And I don't think this 'film' is going to branch out enough for anyone interesting to see it."

He had a point. But you never know just what might happen. I wasn't expecting a huge explosion of demand for us and our town, but that would be nice. Once our town gets big and famous, _then _I can move out (it's a little ironic, isn't it?).

"Okay, everyone ready? Action!" What the? He didn't even give us a chance to reply! Oh well, here we go!

Popuri was standing by the fence when Cliff and I exited the Flower Shop door. With my pack in hand, I glanced at her suspiciously.

She looked at us and gave me a warm smile. "H-hi... I'm Ruby..." she said nervously.

"Uh huh," I gave her another up and down. Remember, I'm supposed to think she's crazy. "I'm Claire, Evan's sister... so uh, how come you're coming with us? Not to sound rude or anything."

"I just want to get away from my parents," she blushed. "Your, um, brother convinced me it would me a good idea."

"Yeah, I'll bet," I turned and gave Cliff a look of disapproval.

"We better get a move on," Cliff cut in quickly, beginning the short walk to boat dock. "We don't want to be late for our ferry."

And with that, we began to walk to the beach. That part wasn't filmed though, because the walk there is really short. Our next scene was boarding the ferry (yes, this is the second last scene, and the last one with me in it, sigh). We stood on the wooden dock and let the crewmen set up the cameras. The ferry was already there, with some extras waiting along the pier and even more extras already on the ferry.

"Ow, my eyes are itchy," Cliff whined as he blinked away the blotted makeup.

"Again?" Popuri let out an exasperated sigh. She dug into her pocket and produced a lace handkerchief, then proceeded to wipe his eyes clean.

"I can't take all this stuff! It's making my face so itchy, but if I scratch it everyone will freak! But what about me? What if I freak!" Cliff began to pull at his hair desperately.

"Stoppit!" Popuri instructed. "Just deal with it for a few more minutes!"

"I swear to God, once we're done I'm going to-"

"Don't do it! Remember what I told you? It's not worth it! Besides, you have an unfair advantage!" And they both burst into giggles.

What the hey was that? Was I missing something? They've certainly gotten close... oh my God! Are they... did they... no, that can't be!

"People get ready!" Mayor Thomas waved some crewmen out of the way of the camera. "Okay, three, two, one, _GO_!"

The ferry blared its horn as we piled into the water craft. Then it hit me, you know... these are the last few minutes of the movie. Here comes my very last line...

We made our way over to the railing, and watched our island become smaller and smaller, until the whole unit could not be deciphered. The wind whipped at our clothing and hair, and the smell of the cool ocean under us began to choke me up. But I had to deliver. Looking over at Cliff and Popuri, his arm on her waist... I had to take the hint. "So, I'm going to grab some lunch, you want any?" They both shook their heads. "Okay, I'll see you two later then." Then I exited behind a door.

That was it. I was finished. My role seemed a little superfluous, didn't it? But I'm happy I got the chance to be in a real movie. You never know, I might become rich and famous someday.

The door I was hiding behind had a window. I could help but take a peek at the last scene before it was all over. There wasn't much, but I still was eager to watch.

"You know..." Cliff began to Popuri but not turning his head. "I always thought that I wouldn't ever stay in a place long enough to sustain any kind of relationship."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. Relationship? Oh right, that part was deleted when we ran out of money. How sad.

"I always thought I'd never find happiness. Instead I'd live my life pleasing others," Popuri reflected simultaneously. There was a long pause. Far in the distance, the sun was setting, casting its glorious golden rays over onto the water, onto the ferry and onto them. They appeared together as one unit. In fact, they seemed too much like a couple, it kind of makes you wonder...

"We can make each other happy," Cliff suggested boldly. He looked down at her.

She gazed up to look into his eyes. "I'd like that too." Their eyes remained locked. They gave each other a smile, then turned away at the same time. Popuri rested her head on Cliff's shoulders and watched as her home disappeared. 3... 2... 1...

"That's it! Everyone, your pay stops right now!" Instead of the usual celebratory high fives and cheers, our Mayor screamed at the top of his lungs. God, he's getting awfully desperate.

"Yay!" Popuri grinned and went into the kitchen where I was, and glanced around. "What? There's no food? How can that be!"

"Your pay stops right now!" I told her, mimicking our Mayor's cries.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Popuri sighed. "It's really over."

"It left as suddenly as it came," I contemplated. "It was a crazy couple of days huh?"

"Yeah, they were great..." she looked depressed. I'm not good in these situations; they're so awkward. I know I'm supposed to put my arm around her and say something to make her feel better, but that's not my character. Then again, something was tugging at my heart. I realized that this role did mean a lot to her after all. It may not have meant as much to her as it would of to me, but it's not like she took it for granted.

Thinking fast, I dug into my pocket and pulled out a half melted Caramilk (A/N: My favourite! Mmm...) bar. "Here, you've earned it."

She looked surprised by the gesture, but took it. "Thanks Karen. You're a real friend."

* * *

Heh heh heh... I wrote the first couple of paragraphs about two weeks ago... and did the rest this weekend. Yes, it would be easy to blame myself, but it's even easier to blame school! Stupid school! Anyway, I want to clarify some things that I should be clarified, despite the fact that no one has asked me about them. First of all, I know that most of my scenes are in sequential order. Movies are never filmed like that I know, but for the sake of not hurting your brains... la di dah. Uh... there's more but I forget. Oh well, last chapter is next. Thanks for hanging tight! I'll stop, coz you're probably tired of reading my author's notes now. 


	10. The End of the Show

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah.

Author's Note: It's been about five months. That gave me ample time to get over Mike Weir's loss at the Bell Canadian Open, but I'll never really get over it. Sigh. (Don't listen to me; really don't listen to me! Hah hah!) Anyway, this is officially the _last _chapter, I promise you that. I realized that I forgot something in the previous chapter, so I guess I have no choice but to shove it in here. So enjoy (or not)! I don't think you need a casting list anymore, because... there's really no need for one. Not alot of characters!

* * *

**Ruby Red in Mineral Town**  
The End of the Show

(Popuri's POV)

After docking back to the island, we were all supposed to go to the bar to celebrate. You know, get drunk, have fun, the usual. That was the manifest function, or the default function, at least. But there's something much more important I have in mind for this oh so special night. Hopefully everything would all fall into place. I just had to secure everyone's positions.

I sucked at the last remnants of caramel on my teeth. It was awfully kind of Karen to give me that chocolate bar. A little _too _kind, actually. Leave her to pick the perfect moment to be nice, and make me feel really guilty for what I might have to do to her. That girl has the worst timing on the island.

"Ann, you're going to the bar right?" I fell into step with her, pleading to myself that the answer was 'yes'. If she suddenly changed her mind then, well, the whole thing was off.

"Oh, you know it!" Ann cheered enthusiastically with an inerasable grin on her face. "Our work is done. What better way to celebrate than by getting drunk?"

I smiled back, but it was more to conceal my nerves. I don't think Ann getting drunk would help me at all. I mean, I wouldn't mind if she were just a tad buzzed, but not to the extent that she would not have any recollection of past events. Boy, I sound like an awful friend, don't I? It's really for her own good though.

Everyone charged into the bar like a clan of starving antelope. Before long, everyone was sporting a mug of any given alcoholic beverage, laughing out loud and retelling anecdotes of all the events that unfolded during filming.

I quickly excused myself from a conversation I was having with Elli and went over to Ann, who was busy chatting with Karen. Swallowing nervously, I smiled again and managed to pull Ann away for a moment.

"Do you want to go to my family's greenhouse?" I asked her. "There's a hurt squirrel that I think would really appreciate your skilled hands." This was all part of the plan. I probably should have rehearsed this part a little more. There was so squirrel. If it did come to that Ann would come to the greenhouse (minus the creature), then what was I going to tell her?

"Really?" Ann's eyes shone sympathetically. "When did you find it?"

"Oh, this morning," I told her with an even tone. "Come on, we'll just pop into the greenhouse and you can come back and enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Okay," she obliged, and we exited the bar.

Cliff sat on the front step, his eyes fixated on the drink in front of him. However, he seemed very docile and approachable.

"What a loner," Ann whispered into my ear.

That annoyed me, naturally. I wish she'd appreciate what is practically laid out right in front of her. She's very lucky that Cliff has taken such a liking to her (really though, she's just too proud to admit that she likes him). I like him too, but he's more like the big brother I've always wanted.

Cliff immediately stood up at our presence. Well, my work was pretty much done. He cleared his throat nervously. "Hi Ann..."

Was there a hint of a rosy hue on Ann's cheeks? She doesn't blush often. It looks uncharacteristically out of place for a farm girl like her. But I found that a little charming.

"Um, hi." She scuffed her feet on the floor.

I bit my lip anxiously. This could be the day. "I'll, um, go back in and get another drink." I'm not big on alcohol, but I do enjoy an occasional glass. Besides, they had juice in there too.

"What about the squirrel?" Ann reminded. Aw crap, the stupid squirrel.

"It's, um... mer... uh..." was the best I could manage. I ran back into the bar before she could question me further.

After sliding back inside, I suddenly had the urge to go back outside again. I know it's a bad habit, but I wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation. If all goes to plan, Ann will say 'yes' to Cliff's proposal, and the two will live happily ever after. At least, that IS the plan we have here.

But _no_! Eavesdropping is wrong beyond belief. Besides, it's good to give them privacy. I certainly would not want people listening to me while I talked to Gra- er, nobody. Actually, what kind of conversation would that be? I'd carry on with normal dialogue while he'd respond with grunts and half sentences. Sigh.

Besides, I had a job to do, keep Karen inside. That, or get her extremely drunk; whichever comes easier.

But my task was complete. In the bar, with the help of Duke, my mother and Elli, Karen's passed out body was led out through the backdoor. So now, all I needed to do was enjoy the rest of my day.

* * *

(Ann's POV) 

I remember the wedding quite vividly like it happened last season... oh wait, it did happen last season. Not very elaborate, just the Pastor's blessings and that was all. Right after the ceremony, Cliff and I went straight to my (well, our) ranch, I changed into my overalls and went back to my chores.

It wasn't long after that Gray asked Popuri to marry her. She was absolutely delighted, and wasn't shy to show it. I was delighted too. We were all blissfully happy.

But that was a whole season ago. We've all been husband and wife for awhile now. We've gotten along all right I suppose. There's been the odd domestic dispute, but overall I'd say we have an ideal marriage. In fact, even trying to start a family.

But that's not my focus at the moment. Today was the screening of the completed product of our efforts. We'd all been extremely anxious to watch it, especially Cliff and Popuri (the stars). I can imagine it was quite a big deal to them.

On one side of the town's square, there was a large projection screen set up. Front seats were already filled up with excited members of our movie group. Again, the normal sidewalk vendors took up the majority of the space, waving their wear in the air.

I moseyed over to Rick's stand to take a glance at what merchandise he was trying to pawn off today. I noticed in his shop a few days ago that he had the ugliest carpet, and he was selling it for almost 4,000g! Later, he told me he sold it to someone. My, I feel sorry for that unfortunate individual. (Author's Note: That would be you and me! You can't deny that you didn't buy it... coz I did!)

My eyes bulged at the most unusual object to ever be sighted. "What is that?" I lifted the object from the table, cradling it in my palm a little hesitantly. Was I holding it upside down? It looked like a rock porcupine; a large rock contained inside various stones glued together in place.

"Don't touch it if you're not buying it," Rick snapped, snatching the thing from my hands. "It's a waratarma; a good luck charm from South Africa." (Author's Note: I'm totally making this up.)

"Really," I said, stroking my chin. "How did you of all people obtain a... waratarma from such a distant place?"

"I bought it from Sammy the Saleman," he informed me.

Oh great. I always thought Rick was a little slow, but I figured that anyone would have enough intellect to know that everything that crook sells is a piece of crap worth less than its weight in dirt.

But I couldn't resist asking. "How much did you spend on it?"

"About 2,000g."

Holy... crud. I couldn't figure out what was dumber, Rick buying that hunk of junk for that much, or thinking that someone would actually purchase it for 5,000g.

"Is that an authentic waratarma?" someone from behind my shoulder spoke up.

Rick flashed the customer his most innocent smile. "Why, yes it is! It's a one of a kind object, so you'd better get it before it's gone. In fact, this young lady right here was just about to buy it!"

The woman gave me a bit of a glare. "I'll pay 6,000g for it then!"

"Sold!" Rick quickly wrapped the... thing in newspaper and accepted her money before there was ample time for a second thought.

"I gotta hand it to you Rick," I said with a sigh as I watched her scoot away with delight. "You really know how to swindle people."

He flashed his innocent grin again. "It's a gift."

"Attention everyone!" Mayor Thomas called, standing in front of the screen. "May I have your attention..." we all half-heartedly cocked our heads in his direction. "Now, a few seasons ago..." Oh great. Here comes another long, boring gust of hot air. While he talked, I contemplated baby names in my head.

"...And this, the final product, which we have all worked very hard on-"

"Start the movie!" someone shouted. If this were really a movie theatre, Mayor Thomas would be covered in soda and popcorn.

He winced a little, but obliged. "And without further ado, I hope you enjoy 'Ruby Red'!"

Zach pushed a button on the projector, and we were underway.

We'd only been through about fifteen minutes of the film and already I was disgusted beyond belief. Maybe it was the lighting. Maybe it was the bad angle. Maybe it was the dry acting. Maybe it was how the scenes were cut. Maybe it was a combination of all these elements. In any case, I felt repulsed and even embarrassed to watch it.

"What the hell is that!" I heard Rick shout from his nic-nacs stand. A large majority murmured in agreement.

"Um, need I remind you that this was on a very strict budget..." the Mayor defended.

"That isn't the problem!" Rick continued to rant mindlessly. "The problem is _you_! You suck as a director!"

A few people were off their seats, screaming vulgarities in the Mayor's direction. Assessing the situation, Popuri stood by his side, trying desperately to settle the situation as peacefully as she could. I knew better and decided to stay out of it.

Only a select few remained focussed enough to catch the ending (which was by far the best shot part of the film, but still left a lot to be desired). Most had surrounded our Mayor, openly challenging his directorial skills and proclaiming their ability to do a much better job if they... well, let's just say that they have a lot faith in certain parts of their anatomy.

The next few minutes were like scenes from a wonderful nightmare. I watched in horror as Rick leaped into a chair, allowing him to tower high above everyone else. "We have a corrupt mayor people! I think it's time to stage a revolution!"

In the heat of the moment, people who would look down at Rick pumped their fists. "Revolution! Revolution!" They chanted almost demonically.

Uh oh. At this point, it was seriously getting out of hand. It was time for me to step in.

"Rick, step down from there right this instant!" I commanded my cousin like a stern and overbearing mother.

This time, from his position, he sneered down at me. "Forget it Ann. I'm tired of listening to you." Turning his head back up, he addressed the audience. "The time has come to elect me, Rick Green, as your new mayor!"

I was stunned. Literally stunned! Did he just say what I think he said? Was that his motive all along, to ultimately become the top dog? How could someone from such an innocent upbringing be so corrupt?

"Ha ha, nice try Rick," Kai said condescendingly with a light chuckle. That seemed to break the spell. Everyone immediately began to settle down and began to make their way back home, miffed at their behaviour.

"Well, I tried," Rick sighed as he leaped off the chair. "I got a little bit closer to world dom-er, making this island a better place," he blushed furiously.

I just smiled back at him and gave him a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, Rick. You never know..."

* * *

Life as we knew it pretty much continued on post-movie disaster. Yes, it was pretty bad, but by some miracle, Mayor Thomas (who is also amazingly still mayor!) convinced an unsuspecting TV network to purchase the rights to it. So either way, our town didn't rise or fall financially. My life continued as it was a few seasons ago, with the exception of two additional people living on our farm. But they made life much happier, I'll gladly admit. 

Except for one minor change, which doesn't necessarily affect us. Rick has decided to go into politics and challenge Mayor Thomas's position. People may think this is a big thing, but believe me, the way he's campaigning, it's pure entertainment. Until one day...

"Ann, help me finish these signs!" Rick whined, his hair colourfully spotted with flicks of paint.

Leaning on his store counter with an apple in hand, I shook my head. "No way." Taking my last bite, I tossed the apple core hastily into a corner, displaying my regard for him.

"You haven't helped me with my campaign at all. We're cousins! We're family! We're supposed to help each other aren't we?"

Oh now he was just getting desperate. "There's no law saying that."

Rick ran his hand through his hair anxiously. "If you won't help me, then I guess I have no choice but to use my secret weapon."

That intrigued me. "Your secret weapon? What's that?"

Rick reached behind his counter and pulled out a locked metal box. "Remember when we were kids? I stole your dad's instant camera and started taking pictures your room... and you?"

I could physically feel my blood pressure rise. "You told me you would burn those pictures in exchange of that blue sweater of mine that you loved so much." That sweater was plainly a girl's sweater, but he still wanted it. It looked better on him anyway.

He shrugged lightly. "I lied."

"Give them to me!" I pounced at him, but he withdrew quickly. "Rick! You are a cheater!"

"Help me with my campaign!" he blackmailed, shaking the box left and right to accentuate the abundance of contents.

"And if I don't?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Then I'm going to take every embarrassing picture of you in here, photocopy dozens, and pass them around town!"

I gasped. "You would not have the audacity!" I was aware that if he were to do that, it would ruin his campaign, but at _my _tragic expense! After quickly weighing the pros and cons, I came to a conclusion. "As mad as I am about this -- because it really isn't fair! -- I guess I agree." His campaign was never going to take flight anyway.

"Okay!" Rick put the box in his cupboard and locked the doors. "Let's get to work! There are so much things we have to do to win these people's votes!" I suppose this could become my opportunity to sabotage any of his chances to become mayor, but I figured he could do it more effectively himself.

After painting signs for an eternity, he finally let me go home for dinner.

"I'll swing by your house tomorrow morning so we can discuss strategy!" he called over my shoulder. I cussed back at him.

After crawling in bed for the night, I contemplated ideas to escape this cruel and unusual punishment. I could set his shop on fire, but that may be looked down upon. I could physically threaten him, but I doubt that would work. What if I tricked him somehow?

"Where were you today, Ann?" Cliff asked as he lay beside me. "None of us could find you all day."

"Oh, um, I was just around." Cliff couldn't know. Not yet.

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep. But boy, it didn't last very long. It didn't matter what method Rick ventured to get into my room. There was no stopping him.

"_ANN WAKE UP_!" his voice boomed, jolting me from my slumber.

"What!" after half-cartwheeling out of bed, I found myself facedown on the floor.

"_HOW DO YOU LIKE MY NEW MEGAPHONE? NOW I CAN BROADCAST MY THOUGHTS EVERYWHERE_!"

It's one thing for Rick to have any contact with me. It's another for him to express a reflection of any kind when I'm nearby. But this was in a whole new level by itself.

Oh, the humanity.

But my, my! We're spared. Cliff promptly lifted himself off the bed and squarely punched Rick in the nose. He collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, I knew there was a reason I married you!" I squealed, falling into Cliff's arms. He grinned and hugged me back. For the first time on my life, I felt like everything was perfect. I was thoroughly happy.

**The End**

**

* * *

**  
Author's Note: There we go! I finally finished this fic! (Oh gosh, my last 'paragraph' was completely cheesy!)I'm not sure how it ended up, because I just wrote it in fragments and didn't re-read it, har har. I'm sorry you had to sit through that torture, and if you so desire, flame away! I'm just happy that I finished this fic, after all those months. Actually, I couldn't really figure out how to complete it; that's why I stalled. I had originally thought up a plot whereas Rick would, in fact, become mayor (therefore creating an island of... badness!), but I figured that was dumb. At least it would give people a little bit of irony, right?


End file.
